Gallifrey: An Account of the Doctor
by Cute Gallifreyan
Summary: Doctor Who KPAX crossover Doctor Gene Brewer has another 'alien' patient, a young man in a brown stripped suit, a trench coat, and a pair of converse trainers who has come to the Manhattan Psychiatric Institute. complete
1. Prologue: May 1990

**A/N: I don't know how many people have seen the movie or read the book K-PAX. If you haven't I really suggest you read the books or see the film, they are great. But I have wanted to do a K-PAX and Doctor Who crossover. I am not sure how this will turn out but I thought it might be interesting for the characters of prot and the Doctor end up meeting each other and using the observational tone of Doctor Gene Brewer, who takes on prot's case as well as the Doctor's. And yes, it's another story. Curse the evil plot bunnies that have taken over my mind at times. I am not even sure how far I'll get with this but we will see. Please R/R**

**I do not own Doctor Who nor do I own the works of Gene Brewer, the writer of K-PAX. I am only playing around with their genres. **

**XXXXXXX**

**Gallifrey: An Account of the Doctor **

**Prologue: May 1990 **

The cases of delusional patients clearly must be on a rise. The cases being given to MPI (Manhattan Psychiatric Institute), I wonder if the state is not beginning to push delusional patients on us. The latest patient, besides prot, is a young thin man in his thirties perhaps late thirties, in a brown stripped suit, a trench coat, and a pair of converse trainers. As to how he came to MPI, is another story. The man was found wandering about, the city of New York scratching his head and asking people if they knew where his TARDIS was. The police took this as a sign that the man was delusional, as no one knows what a TARDIS is. I don't even know what a TARDIS is. He was checked into a nearby medical hospital and given various tests and examinations. According to the files I have received on the patient, he calls himself the Doctor. His tests appear to be normal for the most part, irregularities have been found in his blood and bodily fluids. In addition, a strange chest X-ray showed that the man has two hearts. The hospital believes it to be a genetic abnormality or that the technician made a mistake on the film. I, however, believe that it is a genetic abnormality. Genetic abnormalities tend to be found in patients and can explain a lot of the psychiatric problems patients have. No one can have two hearts, it's a physical impossibility. In addition to this, the patient has a distinctive 'English' accent, which indicates that the patient's place of birth is in Britain. The patient, despite all the treatments and medications he has been given is firm on his account that he is an alien and from a planet called Gallifrey. The hospital he was transferred from, however, does not deal with psychiatric patients on a day to day basis. His case was transferred to MPI, as a welfare case. I have been assigned to take on his case along with prot's.


	2. Session One

**Session One **

My first impression of my new patient as he came into my office, he was young, at least in his early to late thirties, as I have said earlier. Tall and skinny, like a pole. His hair was brown, and for some reason was not staying straight for some reason. He wore a brown suit, and trench coat. He also had an insatiable grin on his face. If nothing else, he was the exact opposite of prot. Prot was demure and calm; this guy had an air of being anything but calm. He had air of recklessness, arrogance, haughtiness, and perhaps a bit of mischievousness. But he seemed willing to deal with his situation, at least at the moment. I told him to take a seat and he did. I proceeded to look at his medical records and he suddenly demanded that I give him back his sonic screwdriver and his psychic paper. I frowned. I had no idea what these items were. He let out a frustrated sigh and stated that the sonic screwdriver was a tall stick like object that held a blue light. He mentioned that it might look like a gauge to measure things with. He then stated that the psychic paper looked like a blank piece of paper in a wallet. I nodded, and stated that I believed that it was in a bag with items that the hospital had and that I would try and get them for him.

I looked at his medical records for a moment. Nothing seemed too out of place except his blood pressure, seemed a bit erratic, his EKG and blood values again were a bit abnormal. His temperature was 60 degrees Fahrenheit, which was a bit unusual. However everything else appeared normal. He had no dental problems. Neurological exam (muscle strength, coordination, reflexes, tone) well above normal, but there appeared to be no neurological damage or enhancements to his body. He seemed in perfect shape. He had excellent visual acuity, hearing, sensing hot, cold and touch. His ability to solve complex puzzles and problems was astounding. He was very quick witted with an obvious sense of humor.

He coughed a bit and looking up from his files, he had a well place grin on his face. I wasn't too sure what to make of his records. Nothing seemed too out of place with him, so he had a few abnormalities. That's nothing new with some of the patients that come into psychiatric treatment. He then stated, "Do you believe me when I tell you I am not human?" Although it's not normal to record sessions, I felt the need to record the sessions we were having.

I smiled, besides being delusional and insisting that he wasn't human I shook my head. "Well for starters," I stated, "You could tell me your name."

"I am the Doctor."

"What kind of name is that?"

"A complex name."

So this guy had a sense of humor. "Well Doctor. I seriously doubt that is your name."

He grinned at me and then said, "Really, so do I!"

I persisted, "So what is your name?"

"I told you, I am the Doctor. Even if I told you my name, you couldn't pronounce it if you tried. I could write it for you if you wanted. But you still won't be able to pronounce it."

I seemed amused and handed him a piece of paper and a pen and he proceeded to write on it. He handed back to me what looked like a string of Greek letters and mathematical symbols.

"That's your name?"

"Yep. Now are you satisfied? So you can just call me the Doctor."

I chuckled lightly, "Very well Mr. Doctor."

"Just Doctor."

I really couldn't argue with him. He seemed to think his name was a mathematical equation. I wondered what I would get if I could find someone to solve it. I then proceeded with more questions.

"Do you know who I am?"

He sighed, "Another doctor."

"Correct, I am a psychiatrist, I am Doctor Brewer. Do you know what day it is?"

He seemed bored with my questions but he answered them, "Then you're in charge here. It's Wednesday, I think. I could be wrong. It wouldn't be the first time I got my days confused."

I smiled, "I am the acting director. Yes, it's Wednesday. What year is it?"

"Oooh year. Well according to the calendars you use, it's the year 1990."

I held up two fingers, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two. Really this is a waste of my time and yours. You…"

I cut him off, "And why do you think you're here."

"As I was going to say, you think I am a certified nutter."

"We generally use the term ill. Do you think you're ill?"

He laughed, "Nah…. Just looking for my TARDIS, I misplaced her. Or she misplaced me. I think she's playing hide and seek with me. Wouldn't be the first time she's done that either."

"Is the TARDIS your home?"

"Kind of, I am a long way from home."

He looked a bit sad for a moment and I said, "Where is home for you?"

"A little place called Gallifrey."

"Gallifrey? What is that? Is that some sort of country?"

"It's a planet, you moron. But I wouldn't expect you to know that anyway."

I was a bit startled at his tone but I continued, "Where is Gallifrey?"

He sighed; he looked a bit hesitant at first. As if debating internally to give an answer and he then spoke. "The Kasterborus sector, that's part of a constellation. It's a bit far for you humans to even notice on your telescopes. It's 250 million light years away. But its coordinates are…" He shrugged a bit, as if he was unsure as if to give the information but he did, "10-0-1100 by 02 from galactic 0 center."

"And how did you get to Earth?"

He rolled his eyes yet again, "The TARDIS."

"What's the TARDIS?"

"She's my ship. It stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."

"Time?"

"I travel through Time and Space."

"I see."

"No, I don't think you do. But it's nice to see a human lie so easily about it."

"So how long have you been on Earth?"

"On and off. I am a traveler. I first started traveling with my Granddaughter. That was so many years ago. That was in the year 1963."

I raised an eyebrow, "Granddaughter? Aren't you a little young to have a granddaughter?"

He laughed and then said, "You have a family, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you a little young to be a father?"

I really couldn't argue with that fact. No man is really ever prepared to be a father. And no matter what a man does, he feels young and unprepared to be a father. I turned back to the conversation.

"So you have been on this planet for 27 years?"

He laughed, "No. I told you I have traveled on and off this planet through time and space. Blimey it seems like ages ago."

"So how old are you in Earth years?"

He paused for a moment, "Kind of hard to figure it out. Time Travel does that to you. I am, I think I am getting this right. I am about 904 years old. Give or take a few years." He had a bit of a scowl on his face, I suppose the idea of trying to figure out his age or maybe that he was that old was not too pleasant. I couldn't really tell by his expression.

"What is Gallifrey like?"

He pondered this thought for a moment and then began to hem and haw, I wondered if he doubted his own delusion for a moment, "Now why do you want to hear about my home for? I could tell you so much more about your planet. I bet you don't even know your own planet. When have you gotten out? You spend your whole life here, psychoanalyzing people. Have you been to the Alps? Have you even been to Timbuktu?"

I looked a bit embarrassed. I had never been to any of those places before. Perhaps I needed to take a vacation. But I continued. "We are not here to talk about Earth, Doctor. I want to know what your home is like." If I got an idea what his home was like I might be able to figure out where exactly on Earth he came from. Since he spoke in an English accent, I had narrowed it down to at least places in the United Kingdom. But even that could be a wide spectrum.

He looked a bit flustered and then he said, "Alright. Gallifrey. The sky is burnt orange. It looks like Earth during a brilliant orange red sunset. And when the suns shine, they shine across silver leafed trees. It's a beautiful sight, Doctor Brewer. The trees glisten. There are mountain ranges with snow on their peaks, and there are vast fields of red grasses. There are two suns; did I mention those two brilliant red suns? Oh how those mountains would shine when those suns came across them." I noticed tears in his eyes. I handed him a tissue and he gently wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Are you homesick, Doctor?"

He nodded, "I am."

I sighed; I knew I had to figure out this man's actually lived. I really couldn't stand his pain for some imaginary place that didn't exist.

"Do others travel from Gallifrey?"

"Not usually. My people never really found the universe to their liking. A few occasionally traveled, like me. But most never did."

"If you are Gallifreyan, then why do you look human?"

"Humanoid is pretty much the standard for most life forms, Doctor Brewer. It's the morphogenetic field. My people had a hand in that."

"Your People?" I asked a bit incredulously. What kind of delusion was this, which made a man think in such an arrogant manner? I continued though, hoping to know more about him.

"Do you have any family?"

"I use to."

"Tell me about them?"

"Not much to tell. Gallifreyans don't really have what you would consider family. We are all loomed."

"What's loomed?" I began to scribble down notes.

"Existing genetic material from Gallifreyans is taken in a very technical process. It's all strung together and wham…..out of a loom pops a Gallifreyan."

I found this very interesting; clearly this man was traumatized about sex. Freud would no doubt have found this fascinating indeed. Of course with Freud, everything basically dealt with sex.

"Don't Gallifreyans have sex and procreate?"

"We can have sex, but procreate. No. It's a long story, Doctor Brewer. Do you have the time for it?"

I looked at my watch, he was right; our session was up for the day. "This certainly has been interesting, Doctor."

He grinned lightly, "Well I am glad you're enjoying it. I know you think I am nuts, just as soon as I find the TARDIS. Well….you'll see."

He left the room with the orderlies and let me ponder all that he had said. I was pondering this man and prot as I took the train home to my wife and kids. I had a duty to figure out these two patients and bring them back down to Earth where I knew they had been born and raised.

**XXXX**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. And yes, the Doctor is lying. Would you honestly think he wants to tell a sob story about the Time War to everyone? It's hard on him anyway. Besides if he wants someone to think it's still around... that's him for you. I think this is the last time I end up staying up late doing chapters. I forgot a tiny little segment that I wanted to add to this chapter. Woops.**

**Please R/R **


	3. Session Two

**Session Two **

Before my interviews with the Doctor and prot, I went over the transcripts of my sessions. My sessions are typed up by Mrs. Joyce Trexler. Mrs. Trexler has been at MPI well before I can remember and it is believed by some that she is the one who actually runs the place. She gave me the transcripts for prot and the Doctor and said quietly, "crazy loons."

I made sure that I had done a little research on both prot and the Doctor. Prot's was a bit easier to do than the Doctor's. Whereas prot, talked about traveling to Zaire and about traveling faster than the speed of light at tachyon speeds, the Doctor really hadn't given me that much to work on. Well except the piece of paper with the Greek and mathematical equation name on it. And despite my being a doctor and my father being a doctor. I have very little mathematical skill. Although I have a very healthy respect for those who are able to do higher level mathematical skills, my wife for instance knows physics. In fact, that is how we met, in a physics class.

After a rather interesting interview with prot, about K-PAXians and the sexual processing being extremely painful, his childhood, and the fact that people on K-PAX never worked or had families. I sat down at my desk, a bowl still half filled with fruit, and waited for the Doctor to be escorted in.

He came in cheerful as ever and plopped himself in a chair, "Hello Doctor Brewer…can I call you Gene?"

I shrugged. He saw the bowl filled with fruit and his eyes went straight toward the bananas. "Oooh bananas. Do you mind?"

I chuckled lightly, so he was another fruit loving patient. Prot loved fruit but the Doctor liked bananas. "Go ahead."

I watched as the Doctor took a banana and peeled it, like a human. Thank God. Prot ate bananas, skins and all whole. Not to mention that prot ate all his fruit, whole; including the skins and seeds. The Doctor proceeded to eat his banana, "Good source of potassium, you know. Plus the highlight of any party, never forget that, Gene. Never go to any party without a banana."

There was something funny about his statements and he added, "I ought to know. I created the banana daiquiri early in 18th century France." I raised an eyebrow and he grinned. Not only was the patient delusional, he insisted that he had been in 18th century France.

"So Doctor, how are you today?"

"I am alright, still trying to find the TARDIS. But I have decided to wait for a little while. You have got an interesting set of patients here."

It's common for patients to take an interest in other patients so I nodded. And then the Doctor added, "Never cared for K-PAX too much."

Prot had pretty much made himself a fixture among all the patients and clearly had made himself available to talk to with the Doctor.

"Have you been to K-PAX, Doctor?"

"Of course, maybe once or twice, just to say I have been there. It's rather boring. Nobody does anything there. No government, no crime. Not much for a Time Lord to do there. It's almost as boring as Traken. Not unless you count their libraries as a matter of interest."

I seemed intrigued, not only was prot's delusion taking fixture among the patients, but it was affecting the Doctor as well, who was stating that he had been to K-PAX.

"Time Lord?" This was the first time he had said that term.

The Doctor sighed, "I am a Time Lord, Doctor Brewer. My people are the Lords of Time. The Gallifreyan race became adapt at time traveling, while your race was still basically climbing out of the primordial ooze. No offense, to you humans. I am just stating facts. You really are a brilliant race. You'll go far, believe me."

I turned to my notes from my last session, "Where were we last time?"

The Doctor chuckled, "Sex of course. You know, you humans are amazing creatures. However, everything in your psychoanalytical approach has to do with sex. You're almost as bad as Captain Jack."

"Who's Captain Jack?" Finally I was getting names from the Doctor. Perhaps this Captain Jack might be able to help identify who this man actually was. I began to scribble down a name.

He smiled, "A con man from the 51st century."

I paused in my writing, "And this Captain Jack? Is he another Time Lord?"

The Doctor laughed and took out a handkerchief from his pocket and blew his nose, "Goodness, no. He's human. Well as human as they come."

"Are you telling me, you took humans with you as you traveled?"

"Oh yes. Not exactly orthodox, as you humans would say. Technically, I am not really supposed to take people with me as I travel but… a little travel never really hurt anyone."

"So besides Captain Jack, who else have you taken with you?"

"Didn't you want to ask me about sex? Because if we start talking about all my traveling companions, you'll never get around to talking about my people and their reproductive habits."

I nodded, I was slightly grateful; it was easy to get onto other topics with the Doctor. "Of course. Doctor, you stated that your people are loomed and that you don't procreate. How does that work?"

The Doctor sighed, "Well my people use to procreate, it's not like we haven't. But during the time of Rassilon."

"Rassilon?"

"A Time Lord Hero. Our greatest hero, he led my people out of the Dark Times. He was our first president. Although…power can go to the head. My people don't really talk about it much, but he probably was a tyrant, a dictator. Eventually my people overthrew him. Although they said he died and he was entombed in a tower. He's kind of like your humans, Benedict Arnold. A great man, overthrew the Pythia, got rid of various threats that were threats to my people, but he ended up betraying his friends later on, Omega and the Other."

I paused. This was a lot of information. "Okay slow down. Who is the Pythia?"

"She was a woman, a Gallfreyan who held a lot of my people in her sway, during the Dark Times. She was a tyrannical leader. Eventually Rassilon overthrew her and her sisterhood. It's because of her, that my people were cursed."

"Cursed?"

"It's the primary reason for the looms, Doctor Brewer. She cursed my people, caused them to be sterile."

"Some woman, that she was able to curse people not to have children."

The Doctor nodded, "Indeed so."

"Now who's Omega."

The Doctor paused recollecting such things, "Omega and the Other. Well Omega was with Rassilon. The three of them were friends."

"Friends? You said that Rassilon betrayed them."

"Friends can be betrayed, Doctor Brewer. Rassilon asked Omega to help him construct the power source for Time Travel. He was trapped and supposedly killed in a black hole. If that isn't betrayal, I don't know what is? But Rassilon, stated that it was a sacrifice that was beneficial to my people."

"And the Other?"

The Doctor sighed, "The Other, was betrayed as well. The Other spoke out against Rassilon. You see power corrupts, Gene. And the Other fled Gallifrey never to return. Or at least that is what the legends of my people say."

I nodded and took thought over this account. I was beginning to think that this man had friends that had betrayed him; he spoke with great passion about power corrupting.

I then found a contradiction, if his people were sterile, he spoke that he had a granddaughter, which meant that he had to have been a father.

"Doctor, if your people are sterile, how did you manage to have a granddaughter?"

He chuckled, "I said that my people weren't always sterile. We had families at one time, a lot like humans. Then again, my history is a bit awkward. That's what happens when you're from a time traveling race. My time stream has crossed itself so many times. Plus I have ended up in my people's past. It's not suppose to happen, travel to my people's past. And it's well… I'd rather not talk about all of my history. You wouldn't understand it if I tried to explain it to you. You'd find it confusing and you already think I am a nutter, why would I want to make it worse?"

I sighed; the Doctor wasn't making it easy for me to find out about him. He then grinned, "Cheer up, you know I think you're the first human that's got to hear this much. And I don't normally talk about my people or myself that much. But I got around to thinking that one of these days I'll be gone and…well…maybe it's not such a bad idea that someone knows something about me. Now I am sounding old. I am kind of feeling a bit old as well."

"Old?" and then he laughed, "Humans. I told you I am over 900 years old. I don't look like it but that's because my people are known for their longevity. So are we done for today? Have I given you enough of my past and my people's history for you to go over and…you trying to think to diagnosis me with some sort of dysfunction or delusional thing. I'll just have to convince you otherwise, one of these days. What would you like to talk about next time?"

"Well who you have traveled with? And I'd like to know some more about your society and how things work on Gallifrey."

The Doctor grinned, "Very well. Good day, Gene."

He walked out as cheery as ever out of my office.

On Friday of that week, I was making rounds around the rec room, and found prot, the Doctor, and two other patients gathered around a card table. There was Ernie. Now Ernie has always been afraid of death. In fact, he's a regular germaphobe as well as a necrophobe. He constantly wears rubber gloves, and a surgical mask. He insists that the food is not hot enough, and washes constantly. But not only that, he fears basically everything. He fears that if he goes outside that he will be bombarded by UV radiation, get poisoned by chemicals in the air, or perhaps end up being hit by meteorites.

Then there is Howie. Howie is forty-three but looks as if he's sixty. Howie was into music and was given a violin by his father. Driven into a passion to learn music, eventually he stopped playing and went to study musical scores. When he was in school, he began to study practically everything. Finally, Howie ended up having a nervous breakdown and has been here ever since. We can not find any tranquilizer that is strong enough to calm a man, who is driven for an endless need for absolute perfection. Howie spends his time trying to catalogue everything from blades of grass to specks of sand.

Mostly it all goes back to their parents. Ernie's mother died suddenly, choking on a piece of meat and Ernie could not save her. Howie's father was intolerant of mistakes and so his son was driven at any cost to a sense of flawlessness.

I heard the Doctor, prot and these two talking with each other, but as I inched over silence came over them all. I could not find out anything at all. I suppose I would have to ask them eventually what they were all talking about.

After all this, I ended up meeting with my colleagues about what to do with my two problem patients. Many of them thought that my ideas of trying to attempt ordinary psychoanalysis were fruitless and that we should try medication on them. However, others thought that this was a bit too soon, as we had not found any family members and without legal consent, we would be legal problems if we offered medication, particularly new and experimental medications. So it was determined that it was up to the police up and to myself to make a greater effort to find out who they were. I walked out of work thinking about these two. Was there someone out there that missed them? Cared for them? And wanted them home?

**XXXX**

**A/N: Okay. The Doctor's life and his people's history are really difficult to research. It's patchy and difficult to sort through. I have made attempts to do my best to render an accurate account. But a lot of it is up to my own digression. So many threads, and I have to pick and choose what to explain. However, I think I did pretty well. I have also made attempts to describe the characters from the story but have done really hard to put it in my own words, in other words, make it my own writing and yet still inform people concerning the characters found in the book/movie. Please R/R. **


	4. Session Three part 1

**Session Three Part 1 **

Testing, I decided that testing the Doctor might be the only way to find out a bit more on who exactly he was. I also decided to do the same with prot, due to the fact that both patients' seemed to be very bright and intelligent.

Most of our testing is done by Betty McAllister, a head nurse who has been with us for over eleven years. She also for as long as I knew her trying desperately to get pregnant, yet she refused to go through any fertility treatments because she did not want a slew of children. But despite all that, Betty preformed her work happily.

Betty's reports stated that while prot seemed to be willing to be tested, the Doctor was unwilling. I couldn't understand why the man didn't want to be tested but his comment stated, that he had bad memories regarding testing. That was an interesting comment; did the Doctor have some latent test anxiety? When I told them that all patient records were confidential and that it was not going to be seen except by me and a few others, he relented.

Performing an IQ test on prot determined that he had an IQ of 154 which was well above average, but he was no genius. There really wasn't anything too remarkable about his testing save for the fact that prot was sensitive to white light and could sense it at a very high range. As for the Doctor, his IQ score was over 200 and in fact went beyond the measurable quotient on IQ scores. The Doctor's tests were extremely high, which made no sense to me. Although some things such as music and artistic skill were a little bit lower. The Doctor's physical strength and stamina at times could be considered well above average, however at other times, stress could be seen and the Doctor's physical abilities could fail. This meant there were some limitations in what the Doctor could do. The Doctor also displayed more affinity towards sciences, history, and math. Other things such as neurological tests showed that the Doctor's mind didn't function as a normal human brain did. Then again, his high IQ scores may account for that reason.

When the Doctor was brought in, he smiled brightly and picking up another banana from a bowl, he peeled it and proceeded to eat it. "Hello professor, how'd I do?"

I didn't want to admit the fact that his scores were alarmingly high, so I slightly told a bit of a fib and stated, "Your testing came out fine, Doctor."

He grinned and stated, "That was easy, Doctor Brewer. Human tests are a snap. Gallifreyan tests, not so much."

"Oh…"

The Doctor said, "It's not easy to become a Time Lord, you know. The Academy wants only the best and brightest of the Gallifreyan race."

I nodded; it was obvious that this man had been more than likely been schooled at an early age. I was lead to believe that he was more than likely home schooled or perhaps attended a private school. If he had the marks of high intelligence, then it would stand to reason that these talents were no doubt stressed at an early age.

But thinking on schooling I decided to question the Doctor on his society. "Doctor, when does schooling begin for most Gallifreyans?"

"Almost as soon as after they are out of the loom, it's because schooling is a very serious occupation for most, Gallifreyans, Gene. It's a mark of prestige if a Gallifreyan becomes a Time Lord. It allows for privileges that many Gallifreyans don't receive. A Time Lord receives his or her own TARDIS, for instance."

I listened intently; I was beginning to wonder if the main part of his delusional behavior was due to a nervous breakdown brought by a sense of wanting to obtain perfection in schooling. He was inventing a society that was so much stressed on academics, no wonder he was nervous about being tested.

I then asked, "How is Gallifreyan society structured?"

The Doctor said, "It is very much academic."

I wasn't surprised at that answer and listened to his description.

"My people's society is a lot of pomp and ceremony. It can be rather tedious. Never get a bunch of Time Lords together, Gene. They are likely to spend hours and hours on end speaking. They love to hear themselves speak, not quite unlike your politicians on this planet.

I laughed lightly and the Doctor smiled. "Time Lord Society is closely modeled on academic hierarchies. Each belongs to one of a number of various colleges or chapters, such as the Patrexes, Arcalian, and the Prydonian chapters, which have ceremonial and possibly political significance. Each chapter also has its own colours; the Prydonians wear scarlet and orange, the Arcalians wear green and the Patrexeans wear heliotrope."

I wrote this down, these various things down and I asked, "What are the differences between these academies?"

"Well the Patrexes are an order of artists' aesthetes. But they play a very little in my people's politics. The main duty they perform is to scan as far as they can into the future. The Arcalians, are a bit more powerful and they receive more importance as Time Lords. And finally the Prydonian charter, which is the charter I belong to, are decision makers and plotters. There have been more prydonians that have been Time Lord President than any other."

The Doctor smiled lightly, "But I doubt you understand any of this."

I nodded and then said, "What about your technology?"

The Doctor grinned, "A lot of the ancient technology is as lofty as the Time Lords that created it. We give names to pieces of technology that seems rather archaic. For example, The Rod of Rassilon or the Eye of Harmony, can you imagine if you humans named a piece of your earliest technology like that. The wheel for example, if you wanted to be grand about it you might call it, the constant circle of perpetual motion. The Time Lords are that lofty."

It almost seemed as if the Doctor was speaking with contempt of this society he was talking about. His tone had changed as he spoke about his society. I was beginning to think that he had rebelled against something in his life. There was something about this society that he hated and so I asked, "You don't sound particularly enamored with your society."

The Doctor laughed for a couple of minutes and he stated, "I am not enamored with it. My people are a dull lot. The main reason I come to Earth and travel to all sorts of places is because Earth and all the other planets in the universe are much more exciting than Gallifrey."

This man hated his created society, if he was escaping into a delusion, it made very little sense.

The Doctor smiled lightly and he said, "What else do you want to talk about?"

"Your Academy."

"I already told you about the various charters. Most of the Gallifreyan houses belong to either one of these houses. There are lesser charters, but not really worth mentioning. These charters make up the various academics who study at the Academy. We learn such things at the academy such as quantum mechanics and temporal engineering. Even a few aliens are allowed to learn some of the things we teach at the academy, although they are not allowed to learn everything. My people guard our secrets of time travel quite closely."

I nodded and then said, "What about money? Do your people use money?"

"Nope. Not much need for money on Gallifrey. If someone needs something it's generally given to them. That's the problem with you humans. If one of you has more than another person, then you get greedy. And when you get greedy you want more and more. More than you could even possibly use in your short little lives. If you have something, you should share it."

I was beginning to think that this man had fallen upon some economic misfortune, his tone concerning human greed, was filled with much contempt.

I then asked, "What about laws and government?"

"There are lots of laws, Doctor Brewer, laws of time that my people uphold to the highest regard. There are so many rules; I couldn't even mention them all. Some of them are a bit redundant. As for government, the executive political leadership is split between the Lord President, who keeps the ceremonial relics of the Time Lords, and the Chancellor, who appears to be the administrative leader of the Cardinals and who acts as a check on the power of the Lord President. The President is an elected position and on Presidential Resignation Day, the outgoing President usually names his successor, who is then also usually confirmed in a non-contested "election". However, it is still constitutionally possible for another candidate to put themselves forward for the post. The President and Chancellor also sit on the Time Lord High Council, composed variously of Councilors and more senior Cardinals. Also on the High Council is the Castellan of the Chancellery Guard, in charge of the security of the Citadel, he's basically a leader of a trumped-up palace guard. But the President's power isn't always absolute; it can be overruled, other members of the council during an emergency session can overrule the president."

"That sounds very precise, Doctor."

"It is. It's also rather tedious. I'd much rather talk about something else rather than the politics of my people."

"What about your home, the physical landscape of it?"

The Doctor's eyes brightened and he said, "There are three small oceans and several seas but less then half its surface is water. At night and day the sky is burnt orange and often filled with purple, green, and yellow lights. There is no argon in the atmosphere. Southern Gallifrey is considered quite wild and beautiful. Most of Gallifrey is burnt red deserts filled with orange sand, and mountains. There are some green forests, and golden fields strewn with ruble."

"What's ruble?"

"Grasses. It's a beautiful planet, Doctor Brewer. I wish I could show it to you." The Doctor let out a heavy sigh and I then said, "Why not?"

The Doctor did not answer. I wanted to push him for an answer but he looked at me with such a firm look, I did not press. I decided to lay off about his planet and then asked him about people who had traveled with him.

"Who's traveled with you?"

The Doctor grinned, "Lots of people. A lot of humans."

"Can you tell me there names?"

The Doctor sighed, "I suppose. My last companion was Rose."

"Rose who?"

"Nope, not going to tell you her last name. See if you trace her down…it will cause a paradox. I can't afford a paradox, Doctor Brewer. You see it's 1990. And I met her in the year, 2005. She'd only be four or five years old right now. And I am not about to have you bother a four or five year old and her mother. Plus it would alter the time line tremendously and they wouldn't know me yet to begin with."

I looked exasperated at him and he laughed, "Besides, I know what you're trying to do, Doctor Brewer, you're trying to find people so you can trace me down and find out who I am. I already told you, I am the Doctor."

He seemed really firm in who he was and seemed adamant in protecting a girl named Rose, I wondered if Rose was a sister, or perhaps another personality that existed deep within the Doctor.

"Could you tell me more about her?"

**XXXX**

**A/N: I have decided to split this chapter up. It's getting long for one and for the sake of length and not wanting to lose people's interest in the story. Thanks to Barefootonthemoon for reading and reviewing. Yes, I have done quite a bit of research in writing this story. Wikipedia for one and William B. Swift's website Rassilon, Omega and that Other guy and referring to Gene Brewer's K-PAX novel for character information. Please R/R **


	5. Session Three part 2

**Session Three part 2 **

The Doctor looked thoughtful, as if lost in another world. I waited for him to speak. Somehow I felt that this Rose he mentioned could bring answers about who he really was.

"What can I say about Rose….she's…" The Doctor sighed, "She was amazing."

"Was amazing? You speak as if she's gone."

The Doctor looked saddened, "She is …gone, Doctor Brewer."

I grasped upon this knowledge, this had to be the reason as to why the Doctor was delusional I was almost certain of it. "I am sorry. It's not easy to lose someone you care for."

The Doctor nodded, "She was a shop assistant. I caused her to lose her job, that's how we met. But we had two years together, two marvelous and happy years together."

"Were you married to each other?"

"No."

"Was she your girlfriend?"

There was no answer for a moment and then the Doctor painfully stated, "Time Lords don't have girlfriends."

Damn it. He was becoming reclusive and falling deeper into his delusion, he didn't want to admit that he had a relationship and so he fell back into the fact that he wasn't human to get out of it.

I could confront him, but there was a chance that he could become violent. I wasn't sure if that was what I wanted. But he was already in a manic depressive state. So I went forward. "I think you're lying, Doctor."

The Doctor sighed and said, "Maybe I am. But it's a lie I can live with."

I was taken back by those words; he admitted that he was lying. I decided to change the subject a bit briefly due to the melancholy nature of the Doctor, "Has Rose ever seen your home?"

"No."

"Why not?"

There was a pause for a moment. Silence, I could hear the ticking of a clock as the Doctor pondered his answer and finally he stated. "Humans aren't allowed on Gallifrey. The last humans that ended up on Gallifrey had their memories wiped. My people are not very tolerant of my traveling or the fact that I take humans with me. They think I meddle too much in the affairs of the universe."

I nodded, "Do you meddle too much?"

The Doctor grinned lightly, "That is a matter of opinion, Doctor Brewer. I don't think of it as meddling, Gene. I think of it as keeping the universe safe for everyone. You couldn't even begin to imagine what's out there."

I smirked lightly, "Let me guess, K-PAXians."

The Doctor laughed, "Oh that's only one species, the Dremers. I don't mind them that much, my people let them be. The Dremers also have the ability to travel through time and space. But their ability is much more limited than the Time Lords; they can only travel backwards in time. My people let them be since that was their only means of transport away from their home."

"You have been talking to prot."

The Doctor smiled, "Perhaps. Doctor Brewer. You should let me help you with prot."

"Out of the question. You're ill, just like him."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Humans. Honestly, you haven't even considered the thought that I could possibly be telling the truth. You automatically assume that because I tell you something strange and different, that I am clearly delusional. The same goes with prot. He tells you something strange and different and you automatically assume that he's sick. And what makes you think that I haven't been helping him?"

I paused in thought; I couldn't be in the various wards of the hospital all the time. And all the patients intermingled with each other all the time.

I was quiet; the Doctor had a point and finally I asked, "What have you been talking about with him?"

The Doctor sighed, "Various things."

"Like what?"

"Personal conversation, Doctor Brewer, I….there are a lot of things I have done that I am not proud of. He knows."

"Knows what?"

"What happened…. Of course all K-PAXians know what happened…but I don't want to talk about it. That and I managed to save their planet, one of the few actually that I could save. I wish I could have saved them all."

I frowned, the Doctor was hiding something. Something painful, but how could I get him to talk about it.

"Saved them? Saved them from what?"

"The greatest threat to all creation, Doctor Brewer, can I go now?"

I sighed, there was so much I wanted to ask him, but I knew I could get nothing more out of him, at least for today and so I dismissed him.

There was something melancholy about the Doctor as he left; it made me remember the time that my father died. He was the primary reason that I became a doctor. I never wanted to become a doctor, and I was guilty because I wanted him dead, I felt as though he was forcing me to become a doctor and with his death, I wouldn't be pressured to enter the medical profession. However, it was primarily his death that made me decide to become a doctor.

I proceeded to go home and took a series of star chars that prot had managed to draw from his 'supposed' home. My daughter, Abigail and her husband, Steve, who is an astronomer and a professor, they were invited along with their two little boys were planning to drive up from Princeton for a cookout. I had decided to show the star charts to him, hoping to find a way to prove to prot, that he was wrong. However, back to my children, Abby is a very pretty young woman, who does not realize that she is pretty. And she has a mind of her own. As a young kid of eight or nine years of age she was found marching with others who were two or three times her age, all with long hair and flare pants, flashing a peace sign, and yelling out slogans. She is now a non practicing lawyer, who is active in various groups such as environmental, animal rights, and gay/women's actions. She is also my oldest out of my four children. I am not exactly sure how or why she turned out this way, but all my children are different as the sun and the moon.

My son, Fred is the most sensitive. As a young boy he always was reading, and had an ear for music. I thought that he would end up becoming an artist of some sort, but surprised when he ended up in aeronautics.

Then there is Jennifer, and had decided to follow after me and become a doctor. She is now a third-year medical student at Stanford.

And finally my youngest Will, whom we call Chip is the youngest. He's an athlete in school, and he is hardly at home. He also has no idea what he wants to do with his life.

Anyway, on the day of the cookout, I managed to talk Steve, concerning my patient. I showed him the star chars that prot had drawn out and he was amazed. It had turned out that one of his colleagues and his students had ended up working on star chars from the constellation Lyra. He had at first thought it was a joke, and I assured him that it wasn't. We spent the whole day as we talked and ate, and hoping that he would help me prove that a planet named K-PAX did not exist, to which he agreed. Now if I could only find a way to convince the Doctor that Gallifrey is a figment of his imagination.

**XXXX**

**A/N: Thanks go to ****Barefootonthemoon, montypython203, and JForward for reviewing. I am glad you all like this story. I am trying to add a bit more K-PAX to the story as well and a reason for the Doctor for being here, besides giving sort of a life story session. **


	6. Session Four

**Session Four **

There are five floors that exist at MPI, numbered in order of the severity of patient illness. Ward One (ground floor) is for those who suffer only acute neuroses or mild paranoia, and those who have responded to therapy and are nearly ready to be discharged. Other patients are aware of this fact and do all that they can to be sent to Ward One. Ward Two is occupied by those who are more severely afflicted: delusionals like the Doctor, Prot, and Russell, manic and deep depressives, obdurate misanthropes, and others unable to function in society. Ward Three is divided into two levels. 3A is for those who are seriously psychotic, 3B, is where the autistic/cationic reside. Finally, there is Ward Four where the psychopathic patients who might cause harm to the staff and other inmates reside. These include those who erupt regularly into uncontrollable rages, and those who are not normally violent but suddenly erupt into a violent rage.

Wards One and Two are not restricted for the most part and the patients are allowed to mingle. Wards Three and Four, however are restricted for obvious reasons. Of course the Wards are segregated for men and women. Finally there is the fifth floor; the fifth floor houses various staff facilities such as a laboratory, a lecture hall, and a surgery. The joke among the patients about the fifth floor is that that is where the craziest of all the inmates reside. At times I wonder if that is true, since psychiatry is a difficult occupation.

Occasionally I will be found in various wards taking notes and other such things. On this particular day I was in Ward Three, going over various notes before a class. A lot of the patients in Ward Three can not interact very well with each other, for example some are compulsive eaters and will eat anything, including things that would not even be considered food, and various patients with severe sexual problems. One of these patients who is called "Whacky" suffers from such a problem. He was a normal young man who had no problems growing up. When he was older and went to college, he became engaged to a beautiful young coed. However, his fiancé and him never quite developed a relationship with each other, and he was saving himself for the one he loved. However, on the day of the marriage, she ran off with an old boyfriend who was recently released from prison. The poor guy was so devastated, he proceeded to masturbate in front of everyone and has been doing it ever since. Drugs have seemed to be the only way that has helped him. Whacky suddenly came up to me one day, I was quite unaware that he was aware of my two patients (The Doctor, and prot) in Ward Two, but he wanted to meet them. When I asked him why, he stated, "Why to see if one of them will take me with him, of course!" I muttered that I would do my best, but it seemed that all of Ward Three wanted to see the Doctor or prot, and it took me almost a half an hour to calm everyone and leave.

When I finally had a chance to look over the data the Steve had given me, I was ready to see prot. I was pleasantly amazed that most of the information that was given me matched what prot knew. There was one discrepancy about how K-PAX revolved, around its two suns, Agape (K-MON) and Satori (K-RIL). I eventually got prot to draw a diagram, which were completely different from the chars that Steve had done. I later found out, that the chart was not wrong at all, but from Steve found out that his chart was supposedly how K-PAX and the constellations looked from Earth. Prot's chart was how it looked in the direction from K-PAX to Earth. Steve was amazed and was still convinced it was a joke of some sort, to which I said it wasn't. I was thoroughly convinced that prot was a savant of some sort.

-0o0-

Lastly I am forgetting to mention the positive effect that the Doctor and prot were having upon the other patients in their ward. Ernie was calming down, and not taking his temperature as much. Howie was less frenetic. Some of the other patients were beginning to take a greater interest in their surroundings as well. One of them was called Bess. Bess was a twenty-seven-year old woman, who was homeless and gaunt when she was brought here. She never smiled. As a young child, she was never treated kindly, and was treated like a slave by her own family. She did all the domestic work in the house. Christmas consisted of getting domestic items such as utensils and domestic appliances. When she was a girl, her family died in an apartment fire. She was so down-heartened and troubled she wouldn't eat because she felt like she didn't deserve to eat. She would say, "Why do I get to eat when so many are hungry?" No drug treatments or various therapies proved effective. She was a sad and lonely soul.

-0o0-

When I next met with prot, I managed to get lighting and dimmed the room to very low lighting. I hoped that the dimmer lighting would get him to remove his glasses, which it did. We spoke on a variety of subjects. I then asked him about the Doctor.

"The Time Lord, yes. Delightful man, but a sad man."

"Sad, why?"

"You see Geno. K-PAX has no military. No need. No war."

"Tell me-What happens if K-PAX is attacked by inhabitants of another planet?"

"A contradiction in terms. Any beings who would destroy another WORLD always destroy themselves first."

I nodded, "And what has this to do with the Doctor?"

"Everything Geno, but that's not for me to talk about. That's for him to converse about. So what else would you like to know?"

We went on talking about various subjects. And our session ended.

**XXXX**

**A/N: Another chapter. Not too much about the Doctor, but decided that I needed to give a bit more on prot and try and weave the Whoiverse into the K-PAXian one. Next chapters will probably have more Doctor in it. Disclaimers apply. I own nothing of this. And all characters belong to their established creators. **


	7. Session Five

**Session Five **

When the Doctor came into my office the next day he plopped himself down into the chair and stated "Well Gene, how should I tell you this, I am leaving soon."

I nearly gagged at those words, "What Doctor?"

"Yea, prot said he was leaving on August 17. And I am planning on leaving on the same day or the day after."

"For heaven sakes why?" I had to stop the Doctor from leaving. That could be disastrous to not only prot, but to the Doctor as well. These two delusionals could end up going into some catatonic state or something worse.

"Well, I am mainly here to help you with prot. Once he leaves, I really don't have a reason to stay. Sorry."

I was exasperated and the Doctor grinned, "But cheer up we still have a few months. You're lucky; I don't normally stay this long on any planet."

I was a bit upset, how dare this man say think he could help me with my job. "I never asked you to help me."

The Doctor grinned, "I know. That's why I am here."

"Don't you think that treating prot is my job?"

"Yea and you're really bad at it. You assume that he's human."

"What other conclusion is there?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Oh Gene, your simple little ape mind just can't seem to get past the fact that there are so many different variables to this case of yours."

I was flustered, if he thought he was so smart, I decided to ask him what he thought and he shook his head. "Nope, not going to tell you, where's the fun in that? You're smart enough for a human to figure it out on your own, provided that your own skepticism doesn't botch this whole thing up."

I decided to change the subject, "So how are you Doctor?"

"Tolerable. Food could be better"

I then said, "Speaking of food, what do you eat on Gallifrey?"

"Boring little food tablets and bars. The bars aren't too bad; at least they taste like food. The tablets….just take them with some water and….you might as well kill the fun out of eating. That's what I like about you humans. You have so much variety to your food. Chips, ice cream, burgers, candy bars, edible ball bearings. You are simply amazing. No other race can come up with such amazing things to eat."

I raised an eyebrow. "Surely your race must have some interesting things you eat."

"Only on holidays. Otherstide, that a holiday, celebrating the fact that the Other left Gallifrey. It's quite an affair on my home. It was also the day that I celebrated my naming day."

"Naming day?"

"Birthday. I was born on Otherstide. Frankly it's a stupid holiday though."

"Stupid, why?"

"Because it's a bunch of lies, the Other didn't leave Gallifrey, he committed suicide."

I raised an eyebrow. The Doctor's tone of voice had suddenly risen to fever pitch. Somehow, something bad had happened to the Doctor on this 'Otherstide' "And how do you know all this?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and then said angrily, "Because I was there…."

I was writing all this down in a frenzy, and I then said, "Why….didn't you prevent it?"

"Because I can't stop established events, it's the cardinal rule of being a Time Lord."

"So you let him commit suicide."

"Yes."

"Isn't that the same as committing murder?"

"No. He chose to kill himself. But he didn't, well he didn't really kill himself."

"So he survived."

"Kind of…."

I raised an eyebrow; finally I felt that I was getting somewhere.

I then asked, "When exactly is Otherstide?"

"It's on what you humans would consider or call March. Beware the Ides of March." The Doctor grinned a bit.

"Didn't the Other have a name, a real name?"

"Oh yea, just that my people forgot it, it got lost to time."

"So you're telling me that your people forgot his real name! How could people forget someone's name?"

"Doctor Brewer, it's easy. In twenty thousand years time, do you honesty think that people will remember your name?"

I nodded, it made sense. I didn't expect people to remember who I was after a hundred years time. But some how I believed that there was a connection between this Other and the Doctor.

"I think we have talked enough for this session. For next session, I'd like to talk about food a bit more and about any major cities your people have."

The Doctor smiled, "Very well" I watched as he left the room.

I smiled, there had to be a connection to the Doctor and to the Other, other than the fact that they didn't have true proper names. This indicated that the Doctor and the Other preferred anonymity.

-0o0-

The Doctor wasn't the only one who thought he could help the other patients. Prot had taken it upon himself to help the other patients as well. Prot had told Howie to look for a bird, the bluebird of happiness. Everyone in Ward One and Two along with Howie watched and waited for the bird. When I visited, I watched it was amazing to see this fitful man who spent days on end in checking and rechecking figures calmly watch for a bird. A bird, and not just any bird, a bluebird in upper Manhattan, that would be an impossible task. I shook my head in disbelief and bumped into the Doctor. He smiled, "Honestly, you humans, you don't believe in aliens and then when it comes to something as simple as a bird… No wonder you're a skeptic, Doctor Brewer."

A few days later, I was proven wrong, as Howie cried out that there was a bluebird. The two wards came rushing down and stared at the bird till it eventually flew away. But the bird had done something that had never been done before, a thread of hope now hung over the hospital, something that had never existed before. That small thread of hope has often been used by so many patients to cure even the most hopelessly depressed patient.

**XXXX**

**A/N: Slightly a short chapter but I really liked how this chapter turned out. And we get a bit more out of the Doctor. A lot of this comes from the K-PAX novel and also from various websites about the Doctor and the novel Lungbarrow. **


	8. Session Six

**Session Six **

I sighed looking at the calendar that prot had handed me, it was rolled up like a scroll. I could make neither heads nor tails out of it. He had said that K-PAXians had calendars but they were perpetual and that they never needed changing. I was still trying to figure it out. When in came the Doctor, well bounding in would be the better word for it.

He came in smiling and he looked down at my desk, "Oooh K-PAXian calendar. Not for easy reading, I must say."

I began to roll up the scroll. The Doctor smirked, "May I?"

I frowned, "These are confidential records between me and my patient, Doctor."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "A calendar is confidential! Now that's a new one, never heard a human call a calendar confidential before, honestly Doctor Brewer, will your skepticism never end? "

I thought about what the Doctor said and I realized it did seem kind of silly. I sighed, "Fine…have a look…it will only prove to me one thing…you're a delusional."

The Doctor shook his head and took out of his trench coat a pair of glasses and put them on. He looked at the calendar and then laughed, "Brilliant, absolutely brilliant."

"What Doctor?"

He smiled, "K-PAXian calendars are perpetual because each day, month and year is consistent with no remaining numbers, unlike human calendars. You humans with your 365.25 days, and having to have a leap year every four years to make up for just one day. Just one day. You wouldn't believe the problems I have had over the centuries because you humans add one day to your year every four years. Now the Aztecs they at least knew a way to make a decent calendar. They knew how to make a perpetual calendar as well, they could also tell the future with it as well. Remarkable people the Aztecs were, provided you weren't on their sacrificial slab. Oooh boy, I almost had my hearts cut out once by the Aztecs. But besides all that, there future telling had only one problem with it though. They only had enough years to last till a few years into the new millennium, and the calendar eventually became, well to you will become obsolete."

I stood there stun for a moment at all this random information. All I could say was, "I see…"

"Nah…you don't see. That's the problem with you humans, you say 'I see,' when you actually mean. I don't have a bloody clue."

I coughed a bit, "Anyway Doctor, back to what we were supposed to talk about."

"Of course, food, actual honest to goodness food, speaking of food, one of your bananas would be nice."

I sighed and shook my head as I offered the Doctor the fruit bowl and he plucked a banana from the bowl. "I really can't complain about this. At least you have plenty of bananas for me." He grinned as he peeled it and began to eat; he started talking with his mouthful of banana. I shook my head; I could see banana mush in his mouth as he was talking.

"Anyway, food on Gallifrey is pretty much only limited to special occasions such as holidays."

"Doctor…"

"What?"

"Would you please eat and talk with your mouth closed….it's…well…it's rude and bad manners for one and I can see banana inside the corners of your mouth."

"Oh sorry."

The Doctor was quiet for a moment as he finished his banana and he gulped and swallowed it. "Anyway where was I? Of Course, food, let me see. Special occasions we have Cerub nuts, taste a bit like truffles, but can't eat too many of them there hallucinogenic. Then there are Magentas, that's my favorite fruit. I use to crave those fruits so badly when I was younger. There's nothing like them, Doctor Brewer. No fruit on Earth can compare to the taste of a Magenta, and so many flavors to them, I really couldn't describe it to you. Then there are Trumpberries, and Lushberries. Lovely little berries. Why when I was just a young little childe, I use to spend time picking them. Well along with the Magentas. And my father, well what you would call a father, we would go camping. We would camp among the Shebogans in the red grasses of Gallifrey."

I was thrilled, so much information. I began to write it all down. I paused in my notes, "Who are Shebogans?"

"Outsiders, kind of like your human's Amish. They are Gallifreyans and Time Lords that have rejected my people's modern and technologically advanced society."

The Doctor sighed, "I once thought of staying with the Shebogans and living the rest of my days with them but….my father wouldn't allow it. He said, 'No son of mine is going to be an outsider.' So I was forced quite against my will to go to the academy. I suppose it was for the best though, wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

I felt a bit of kinship at the Doctor's statement. For the longest I had wanted to be an actor and I had spent my days in school in amateur productions of plays and talent shows. But when my father had died, I ended up being drawn into the field of medicine out of a feeling of guilt.

I sighed, "I understand…"

The Doctor's eyes brightened, "You do. None of this superficial, 'I see.' Tell me Doctor Brewer. Did your father hurt you when you were younger?"

I paused, what was this man doing? All of a sudden he was psychoanalyzing me. "No, my father never did anything to hurt me."

The Doctor shook his head in a knowing manner, "I didn't mean abuse you nor anything like that, but did he have lots of high expectations for you. He…" The Doctor paused and he then grinned, "He wanted you to become a doctor, didn't he? And you didn't want to be one."

I looked amazed, "How did you…?"

He grinned, "I am the Doctor, Doctor Brewer. I am not a simple minded human, and Rassilon help me if I ever was a human."

I sighed, so much insistence that he wasn't human but I let the reference slide and said, "Anyway, you surely have cities, and we were planning on talking on that reference next."

"Only one major city, yea there are a few minor ones but not really too important. The main one was the Capital."

"The Capital?"

"Yep, just the Capital. It's near the Panoptican, that Doctor Brewer is an archive, an archive of all the knowledge of Gallifrey and other worlds as well, from various points in time. Not much to talk about the Capital. Most Gallifreyans live there at some point in their life. It's also where the academy is and where political affairs are handled. Does that answer most of your questions? If you want a description of what it looks like, it's very boring and sterile looking. An office building would probably be an apt description. It holds various offices and buildings where affairs are handled."

I laughed lightly, "You certainly paint a picture that your planet is boring."

"Oy it is but…." The Doctor paused for a moment and he sighed, "She's a pretty little place. And not everything about my home is boring. I have some, and I mean some fond memories of home."

I nodded and said, "If you miss your home so much? Why don't you go home?"

The Doctor paused for a moment, his eyes were wide. I thought perhaps there was hesitation in them. I didn't doubt it for a second. Perhaps finally and lastly, the delusion of this man would break and he would blurt out the truth about himself. But I was disappointed in his response.

"Nah….no one misses me at home. Besides space and time is so vast….so many places and times to visit. That's so much more exciting than being at home."

I didn't believe him. There was something he didn't want to tell me but I made a note of it and then said, "But surely your father…"

"I was disowned, Doctor Brewer. I didn't meet up to expectations. Although later on, I found out that he loved me more than I realized but...that's the fault of my race. When it comes to things like emotions and stuff like that, well….we really aren't that great at expressing what we feel. We tend to bottle stuff up inside of us."

I made a note of that as well, and it made sense. His denial of having a relationship with the girl he called Rose. His denial to tell me a lot of things came from a sense of keeping things bottled up inside of him. It scared me to think that this gentle man called the Doctor could one day explode in emotional outrage because he kept everything he felt a secret within him.

**XXXX**

**A/N: Another chapter and I had fun writing this one up as well. A lot of things I took license with, of course. The movie Enemy within mentions that the Doctor had a father and they went camping together. However, in the book Lungbarrow, it mentions that Gallifreyans don't have fathers or mothers or even siblings in the same manner as we do. They have an Uncle or sort of a patriarchal figure that is the head of their house and siblings are referred to as cousins. So I made the best out of the situation. Also since the Doctor mentioned that he went camping, he and his 'father' were bound to run into Shebogans or the outsiders from the planet. The Doctor being a rebel and all, I figured that he might have been drawn at one time toward that segment of Gallifreyan society as well. Hope you like the story so far and please R/R. Reviews would do nothing more than please me and encourage me to keep writing. **


	9. Session Seven

**Session Seven **

August Seventeenth was approaching quickly. And I was no where near getting the information that I wanted. Either on prot or the Doctor and I was beginning to question whether or not I was adequate as a psychiatrist

The Doctor was right in the account that I never wanted to be a psychiatrist. It was brought on by my father's sudden death when I was an adolescent. My father had a heart-attack. At the time of his death CPR, was not widely used or known. I just stood there not knowing what to do and he expired right in front of my eyes. Beforehand I wanted to be an actor on Broadway. I was always fond of singing, but after my father's death I felt driven towards medicine. But when I was in medical school I was completely turned off by medicine when I had to dissect my first cadaver. The thought of cutting into a once living person chilled me to my very core and it was then that I decided that psychiatry was a less sanguinary profession.

A new patient had come to MPI, and I will call him Chuck. He once was a doorman at his apartment complex and had no previous mental problems. He was very much a curmudgeon. His main reason as to why he was transferred to the hospital was that he complained that everyone stank. When he came in even the most cleanly washed patient that was here stank. The hospital stank and even the staff stank. The only two people he stated didn't stink were prot and the Doctor. From what I heard from the staff, the Doctor found the whole situation amusing and seemed quite pleased in a strange way to be told that he didn't 'stink.' As for prot, he kept his opinions to himself.

Then the next day, after I ended up talking to prot and the Doctor, I received a call that a freelance reporter was coming in planning to do research on mental illness. She wanted to know if it was okay for her to come in and research at our facilities. I transferred her call to the front desk so that she might be able to set up an appointment.

When I talked to prot in my last session, I asked him for a demonstration of how he could travel faster than light. I was slightly disappointed when he stated, "Aloha….Shalom." I insisted that he had not moved at all and called it the 'fastest gun in the west routine.' He smiled lightly and stated that I would notice it the next week when he decided to leave for Canada, Iceland, and Greenland.

I didn't really believe this though and when I asked how long he would be gone, he stated that he would be gone for a few days. But I decided not to take chances and so I decided to up surveillance on him.

A couple of days later, I had found that prot had assigned another task to Howie, and that was to cure Ernie of his fear of death.

I was very concerned about prot assigning tasks to fellow patients and decided the next time I saw him I would talk to him, but when it was time for our next session that following week, no one could find him. Prot had disappeared. A search around the facilities was made but no trace could be found even on the security cameras.

And none of the patients seemed too concerned about it. I have no reason why I asked but when I asked the Doctor about it, he just grinned amusedly and said, "He did tell you, didn't he? Maybe you really ought to listen to someone when they say they are leaving. I could find him for you, but….nah…..that wouldn't be any fun. He'll be back. Besides he took his sunglasses with him. He won't need them when he goes home."

I shook my head frustrated at that whole statement. The Doctor then proceeded to prop his feet up and went back to reading _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy._

In the midst of this whole thing, the reporter arrived. She was thirty-three but looked as though she was only sixteen. She wore faded jeans, an old checked shirt, and running shoes with no socks. I first thought that freelance journalism must be a really poor career. But she informed me that she dressed this way in order to help people relax. She wore very little makeup and just a light hint of perfume. She was short, about five-two, and her teeth were tiny, like a little girl's. She stated to me that her name was Giselle. I talked to her briefly and found out that she had very impressive credentials and even had been awarded a few times for some of her various pieces. I granted her permission to go and make a few rounds in the hospital as long as a staff member was present.

Most of the patients went about their business with her around, but the Doctor seemed to take an immediate interest in her. When I asked him about it, he said that he liked reporters, and that Giselle reminded him of a friend of his.

I raised an eyebrow, "A friend?"

"Yes. We use to travel together. She reminds me of her."

"What was her name?"

The Doctor chuckled lightly but refused to give too much of an answer, finally I managed to get one name out of him and that was the name Sarah.

I had another clue, a reporter named Sarah. Perhaps Giselle might be able to help. Although it was very much a long shot, since there had to be dozens of reporters by the name of Sarah.

**XXXX**

**A/N: Kind of a short chapter, but wanted to work around prot's disappearance and have what the Doctor would say about it an intro a few things about Gene's life and other patients as well. Thanks to all those who have reviewed. Please R/R **


	10. Session Eight

**Session Eight **

By Wednesday afternoon, I was in a very bad mood. I had to be in court to testify in a preliminary hearing, only to have it end up being resolved outside of court. I was glad for that, but it ended up having half the day wasted, and I had also missed lunch. I don't where he got them, but the Doctor ended up offering me a jelly baby, which I refused since I really didn't feel like sweets at the time. He smiled lightly and said that was basically my whole problem that I didn't have enough sweets. I think the main reason for my bad mood was I was concerned about prot and his wellbeing. However, he managed to show up promptly for his next session and came in as if nothing had happened.

I shouted at him where the hell he had been and he stated.

"Newfoundland, Labrador, Greenland, and Iceland."

I questioned him how he did that without anyone seeing him.

He said calmly that he had told me.

I said I knew that it was all done with mirrors. But I was really not feeling like arguing with him. We sat down and as we talked we ended up eating a bowl of strawberries together.

When I asked him why he stayed, he stated that it was the best place for him to write a report. Earlier on, in earlier sessions, he was often seen taking out a notebook and writing prolific notes in a language that could not really be stated as English. In addition, he stated that he was fed well and that the fruit was good. Plus that he liked me. Why he liked me I had no idea.

I then stated that he just couldn't promise everyone that he could take them to K-PAX with him. He replied that he had made no promises and that he would only be taking one person with him to K-PAX.

We then had a few questions over language, more specifically pax-o, the language of K-PAX. I asked him if he would translate the play Hamlet for me into it and he said he would.

Although I was slightly dissatisfied with my progress with prot, I asked him if I could hypnotize him. He said that it was a cheap trick and that he remembered everything, why would he want to be hypnotized. But he agreed to it. I then decided that since K-PAXians had no families, I would invite him to my family's Fourth of July celebration, hoping that it might stir some memory within him. He agreed and then left.

-0o0-

Awhile later, my next session with the Doctor occurred. He came in and he said, "I heard you've invited prot for a holiday. Can I come?"

I sighed, I knew that this was the beginning of what would start with most of the patients, none of them had ever been invited to come home with me before, and I could understand the Doctor's desire to come.

I shook my head negatively but then the Doctor looked really pouty. "Please...it will be fun. I haven't had as much fun since the first Fourth of July."

I blinked, "You've been at the first Fourth of July?"

"Of course, I almost burned down a building shooting off a canon. Good thing, my mate Ben invented the fire department."

"Ben?"

"Benjamin Franklin, of course, what other Ben is there?"

I sighed and shook my head, "Honestly Doctor, do you really have to make up such stories? You couldn't possibly have been at the first fourth of July."

"Doctor Brewer, I am over 900 years old. Don't ya think that I might have been?"

"For one thing you're not over 900 years old. You surely can only be in your 30's."

The Doctor sighed and threw up his hands, "And I have two hearts. Shouldn't that tell you something?"

"The films were exposed wrong, or it's a clinical heart defect."

The Doctor laughed, "Oy you're the most stubborn human I have ever met. I assure you Doctor Brewer, one of these days you'll learn that I am telling the truth."

"I am stubborn, what about you? You're saying that you're not from Earth."

"I am not."

I sighed, "Well then Doctor, if you're not, then could I hypnotize you and see if that is the case?"

The Doctor laughed, "Hypnotize me. You have got to be kidding! You can't hypnotize me. For one thing it won't work. The next thing, what's the point? I know who I am."

I sighed, "That's the problem, you think you're 900 years old. You think you're an alien from a planet named Gallifrey. This is Earth, the year 1990 and I am telling you that such a place doesn't exist. There are no such things as aliens."

The Doctor shook his head and then grinned, "You are a sad, strange little man, and you have my pity."

"I am a strange little man, what about you?"

The Doctor chuckled, "It's a joke, although you probably won't understand it till at least five years from now."

"Why five years from now?"

"Just wait and see, Doctor Brewer. And go and see a movie that tells a story about toys in it."

I frowned not really understanding what he was talking about.

The Doctor grinned, "You will understand, eventually. Anyway, you want to talk about something or do you want to keep arguing about the fact that aliens don't exist and that my home isn't real. Oh and I am not leaving your office till I get that invite for the Fourth of July."

I sighed, "Fine. Maybe you can convince prot that he isn't an alien."

"Oh he is, and he isn't."

I frowned, "What does that mean?"

"Exactly what I said, but you're too thick to understand it or too much into being a psychiatrist. But keep working on it, eventually you'll figure it out."

I sighed, "Doctor, what about your home are there any definable features to find it?"

"Ahh now you think maybe perhaps I might be telling the truth."

"No."

The Doctor's gaze had gone from all smiles at the moment to a deflated look.

"No, I just think you may be good with astronomy like prot is."

The Doctor chuckled, "I am, but no you won't be able to find my home, too far away for one. Plus even if you could, it's outside of time; I am not from outer space, Doctor Brewer, more from what you would call inner-time."

"Inner-time?"

"Yea, but the last human I tried to explain that to, didn't really understand and I doubt you will either."

I sighed, "Will you at least let me try and hypnotize you?"

The Doctor smiled, "Can't hurt. But you won't get anything you like from it or the results that you expect."

I shook my head and decided to dismiss the Doctor. As I said earlier, I really wasn't in a good mood and the Doctor really wasn't helping it any.

-0o0-

The following Monday, I ran into Giselle once again. She said to me, "I think I know how to tack down your two aliens."

I invited her in and she then went on to say that she knew of a linguist who could pinpoint the area of where a person was born and/or grew up sometimes with uncanny accuracy. I thought it was a good idea and she asked to try it out on prot and the Doctor. I said that she could. And she said that she already had recorded them both. She began to walk off and then I asked, "Do you know of any reporters by the name of Sarah? The Doctor mentions a reporter by the name of Sarah."

She shrugged, "No, but since the Doctor is from England or has an English accent, I might try and research how many reporters there are from the UK by that name. I know it might take me a bit of time to figure it out but….I'll give it a try." She then bounded out all smiles.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: And the plot thickens. And the quote the Doctor uses is from Toy Story, from Buzz Lightyear, which came out in 1995 and the story takes place in 1990. So, the Doctor is having a bit of fun. Please R/R. **


	11. Session Nine

**Session Nine **

The Fourth of July turned out being beautiful. Partly cloudy skies, not too humid or hot weather, the smell of charcoal from grills, and freshly cut grass.

There is something about a holiday that develops a bit of timelessness, memories from the past come in with full force and I stood there thinking about my father and the times we had as a family. We would all be gathered around as he barbequed, and then watched fireworks. And I could almost smell the old smell of cigar, as my father would smoke a cigar occasionally, particularly on holidays.

I felt as if I was back home in the same neighborhood that I grew up in as a young child. All the feelings that I had about home and holidays were there. And then I wondered if my any of my children would be here when I was gone as I went around tiding up around the yard. I might have still thought about these things still when I saw our Dalmatian Shasta Daisy sniff around a grave marker of her predecessor Daisy in an area behind the grill.

By 2:00 the coals were heating up and my family began to arrive. Abby arrived along with Steve, and her two boys. Jennifer came who had brought a roommate, a dental student, not a man, but a tall African-American Woman.

Seeing Steve we automatically went into a conversation regarding the orbit of K-PAX. I even ended up showing him the calendar and star chars that he had drawn that showed the stars from the planet K-PAX and shook his head in amazement. I even asked him if he knew any astronomers that had happened to disappear around August 17, 1985. Since that is the time that supposedly prot said he had arrived on Earth. Steve shook his head and stated that there hadn't been any that had.

Freddy arrived from Atlanta, still in an airline uniform. And Chip, who suddenly went off because he decided that he had better things to do.

And then Betty, one of our staff arrived with her husband, an English professor who also happened to have a black belt in one of the various martial arts. He came in order to keep an eye on prot or the Doctor incase something violent occurred. Although, I didn't foresee that there would be any problems. Betty came with other staff members who ended up bring prot and the Doctor.

Prot came bearing more star charts and a copy of Hamlet that he had translated from Pax-o. We almost ended up losing the play but at the last moment, the Doctor ended up gathering up all the sheets of the play, but a strange thing happened when he ended up gathering them up, and handing them to me. The play looked like it had been re-translated into English. I frowned as I looked at the play and scratched my head. The Doctor scowled a bit and muttered something I couldn't understand under his breath. The play suddenly once again became Pax-o. That particular moment baffled me. How could something that wasn't in English suddenly become English. And why did it happen when the Doctor handed me the papers written in prot's handwriting? I surely must have been seeing things.

Prot automatically made himself welcomed as he went up to Shasta Daisy and barked and rolled and carried on with the dog, clearly enjoying himself. As for the Doctor, he went and played with my grandchildren. He smiled happily and played hide and go seek with them, as if it was the most common thing in the world. After that, he then showed them a few slight of hand tricks. Which I had no idea, he could perform. I frowned, as I watched and wondered when did he get the key to my office? He grinned good naturedly about it and handed the key back to me and told me to keep better watch over my pockets. The grandchildren laughed and thought it was funny. And the Doctor smiled lightly and managed to pull a coin from each of their ears and handed it to them, and told them not to lose it. I had no idea, where he got the money from. But then again seeing how he managed to pick my pocket, I had a feeling it probably came from my own pockets. I instantly was grateful about inviting the Doctor as I had learned something about him. He was a kleptomaniac, or at least had an urge to take things that didn't necessarily belong to him. Later on I found, prot, the Doctor, and the two grandchildren playing badminton and Frisbee with each other and the dog.

But a change came upon Shasta Daisy as prot had played with the dog, or talked to it? I was beginning to think that perhaps prot might be able to talk to animals. But Shasta who normally did not play with anyone and generally found a spot in the shade and laid down, decided to spend all day playing with everyone.

The barbeque went really well. The Doctor seemed to eat normally as we did, but prot ever a fruit eater and not really caring for meat ate a big portion of fruit salad and drunk various fruit juices. The Doctor smiled lightly and said, "I use to be a vegetarian….once. But that was a long time ago, and I was a different man back then. So pile up the meat on me, then."

After the cookout, something strange happened. When Karen, my wife, turned on the sprinkler so that the kids could cool off, prot, who had been enjoying himself, suddenly became very disconcerted. He didn't become violent, but just stared in utter horror at the scene. He started screaming and running around the yard. I wondered what I have done. He suddenly stopped, dropped down upon his knees, and buried his hands in his face. Shasta was at his side and everyone looked around not sure what to do, well most of us. The Doctor went over calmly and turned off the sprinkler. A knowing look was on his face, but I couldn't figure out what that was all about. I went over to prot to see if I could help him, but it was as if nothing had happened at all. Prot was back to playing and romping around with the dog.

Later that evening we had fireworks. The Doctor begged to set some of them off, but remembering what he said about almost setting a building on fire, I told him no. He seemed disappointed about the whole thing. At times, he could act so very childish.

When everyone had left and prot and the Doctor were back at the hospital. Suddenly my son, Fred wanted to talk to me. I was slightly afraid about what was going to take place, and not seeing my son settle down with anyone, I was worried that he was going to say something about his sexual orientation. However, he didn't. Instead he stated that he was afraid of flying. An airline pilot afraid of flying, and I marveled at that fact that my son had went to all sorts of extremes to try and cure his fear. But fear of flying is very much a natural fear, owing that our ancestors were close to the ground and had a natural fear of falling. I told him that he should get into another line of work. And he said that was what both the Doctor and prot had told him. I smiled gave him a hug and said that it was alright.

After that rather harrowing moment and thinking that my problems with my family were over, in came my other daughter Jennifer decided that she wanted to talk to me. Although she seemed to be very distracted about it as she wanted to talk about it but couldn't seem to talk about it. We sat there and played pool for awhile but Jennifer had troubles concentrating on the game. I talked to her about my past, about how I didn't really want to be a doctor, and that I had really wanted to be a singer and an actor and how I felt that my father had pushed me into the position of being a doctor. I wondered what she was going to get around to saying, and then finally she cried and then throwing her arms around me, stated that she was a lesbian. I wondered if she had also ended up talking to the Doctor and prot, but she really didn't say.

But it was a strange evening and there seemed to be a great deal of change around the house this evening and I couldn't really explain it.

-0o0-

Giselle was waiting for me the next morning excited beyond belief. "I know where prot's from. He's from the Northwest! Probably western Montana, northern Idaho, or eastern Washington."

I then asked about the Doctor and she sighed, she said that her linguist had a difficult time with that. She said that the Doctor spoke with an Estuary accent, someone that was from London, Kent, and Essex. She also stated there was a hint of Scottish as well, but it made for a difficult time trying to locate where the Doctor could possibly come from.

I asked her about the reporter and she stated that she was still looking.

-0o0-

That same morning, Betty had brought in a stray kitten that she had found in the subway, and I assumed that she was going to take it home with her, but she suggest that we should let the patients take care of it. The idea of having small animals to help heal patients has always been a benefit to patients. And the small little kitten was no exception. The kitten headed straight to prot and after he nuzzled it and 'spoke' with it, it headed out to see everyone else. The Doctor ignored the kitten. Although he tried, and when I asked him about it later, he said that he had a nasty experience with cats before and that it was difficult for him to deal with cats. Meanwhile the rest of the residents seemed to enjoy the presence of the cat. Chuck stated that the cat didn't stink, and Bess had devoted herself up to the welfare of the cat. Although, she would give the cat up if someone asked for it and stated that she didn't deserve to have her anyway.

After a few days of all this, I decided that it might not be a bad idea to have a few more cats as the kitten seemed to have a very beneficial effect on the patients.

**XXXX**

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter and it took me a little bit of time and research on it. Particularly the part about the Doctor's accent, heh. And decided to keep good ole David's Scottish accent somewhere in the mix. Also another note, there was a bit of a plot hole in the last chapter that I didn't notice till I looked over it. The part where Gene was talking to the reporter, there was a small mistake about them talking about 'Sarah' and finding her. I fixed it. Please R/R. **


	12. Session Ten

**Session Ten **

Hypnosis; this was the week that I planned to hypnotize prot and the Doctor. I believe profusely in hypnosis treatment over the use of other such treatments such as sodium pentothal. But before hypnosis can be used, I must test for susceptibility. Most people can be hypnotized but there are few that can not be. Prot on one hand, as I tested him was very susceptible to hypnosis, despite the fact he had insisted that he could not be. From my session, I had learned that there were in fact two personalities to prot, perhaps the Doctor wasn't as wrong as he had stated. One personality was alien, or believed itself to be alien, and the other was an unknown person, which through prot refused to be identified. I also learned that the person, well the identity that was, well I'll call him Pete; at least till I know what his name really is, lost his father when he was six years old. His father worked at a slaughterhouse and was injured really bad. Pete had two sisters as well. I learned that Pete's father had taught his son about the stars and had been an amateur astronomer. His father even taught him the constellations, including the constellation Lyra. (The constellation that prot came from.) Prot supposedly was the friend of Pete and came whenever Pete needed him. An instance of this was when Pete's dog died. But this was all I learned at this moment in time, but it helped me immensely in figuring out more about my patient.

-0o0-

However, with the Doctor it was another case, he had proven himself unsusceptible to hypnosis and so with deep regret I had to turn to sodium pentothal, to which the Doctor fought tooth and nail against. It took at least seven orderlies to hold him down while I administered the first dose of it to him. The Doctor fighting all the way and saying, "Look mate, you never said you were going to do this."

One 7 mg/kg dosage was given to him but to my surprise it had little affect on him. So I had to dose him again and again. It took a good five to six doses before the Doctor calmed down and he was under some influence of it, but I kept the orderlies near just incase.

I sighed, "Tell me Doctor, who are you?"

"I am the Doctor."

"Where are you from?"

"From Gallifrey."

I sighed, this wasn't exactly helping me. I scratched my head.

"What if I said that Earth was your home?"

The Doctor laughed, "I'd say you were a few chips short of a happy meal, mate."

I sighed, "When was the last time you were at home."

"I haven't been home since it was destroyed."

"How was it destroyed?"

"It was destroyed in a war."

I was elated, now I was getting somewhere. At least I thought I was.

"What war was that?"

"The Time War, my people fought against a race called the Daleks."

I frowned, what in the world were Daleks?

"Daleks?"

The Doctor voice was cold; it had to be the sodium pentothal in his system. "Machine like creatures who only hate, they hated my people above all. We were a threat. All my people died in the war. I am the last of the Time Lords."

I frowned, more stories. This wasn't what I was hoping for. Hypnosis would have been better but the drugs seemed to be the only way to get what I wanted.

"You mean you're the only one."

Tears came to the Doctor's eyes, "I am…"

I never saw the Doctor cry before but that probably was the drugs, I think.

I paused, I didn't know what to say now but I then asked. "This war. You fought in it?"

"Yes."

I really was grasping at straws now. "And in this war, you managed to save other planets."

"Some. I couldn't save all. I…." The Doctor sobbed, "I wanted to. By Rassilon I wanted to."

"I know prot says his planet has no military. Did you save his planet?"

"Yes."

"But if they wouldn't fight, why did you fight for them?"

"Because…." There was a pause and breath, "I am a Time Lord. All races are my responsibility."

"Do all your people share this view?"

"No. Just me. But it doesn't matter now, they are dead…."

And suddenly the Doctor's drug induced state ended and he suddenly began to thrash at me violently. "How dare you drug me, Doctor Brewer? You….you…." He began to swear at me profusely in some strange language I had never heard before. He was furious and angry and it took all seven orderlies to restrain him and as he was carried out he said, "If you had just asked…..if you had only asked….and not tried to force me…."

I said softly, "I am sorry. I only wanted to help."

"Help….bloody hell. Humans. You and your help, I never asked for you to help me in the first place…."

**XXXX**

**A/N****: And the plot thickens. Now Doctor Brewer knows the truth, although it really wasn't the truth that he wanted now, was it? I am really not sure how much drugs would get the Doctor to loosen up and say all that, but….I took a wild guess at it. I knew it would take more than a normal dosage but….the point is, I wanted the Doctor to reveal the truth about the Time War and his home and the only way I could think of that was to have the poor Doctor drugged up massively, because I figured that was the only way he'd at least say something. Please R/R. **


	13. Session Eleven

**Session Eleven **

From my hypnosis session with prot, or rather the primary personality, Pete had been born in 1957 to a slaughterhouse worker who had died in 1963. All of this put prot's departure much more into perspective. I was very worried about it though, if prot left, he would leave behind Pete, and who knows what state he would be in when it happened. I wondered if the un-hypnotized prot might know something about Pete. However, there was a problem to this, I had so little time as it was that trying to uncover Pete through prot might make things worse and cause him to withdraw even further into himself.

-0o0-

And to top things off, the Doctor had gone missing. It was quite one thing for prot to go missing but for another patient like him, that seemed perfectly sane one moment and irrational the next was another. But the security cameras had no record of the Doctor leaving. When I asked prot about it, he said casually, "He'll be back, Geno. As humans say on this planet he needed to chill." He took a bite out of an apple and walked off.

When I saw Giselle she seemed to be a bit down in the dumps. She couldn't find anyone who had gone missing from the upper West in August of 1985. She had found out that someone had killed a man and then himself in a little town in Montana on the sixteenth. And that another guy had ran off with his secretary and one hundred fifty thousand dollars of his company's funds. But she stated that my patient (prot) wasn't dead, and the guy who had stolen the money was already in prison. I told her that she could also look for records for someone who was born in 1957. She looked amazed at how I got that information but I smiled and said I had my methods.

When I asked her about the Doctor, she sighed, she said something about having a hard time looking up any information on a reporter named Sarah and a connection to a guy named the Doctor. Every time she did, she came up with a barrier. Something called UNIT and another thing called Torchwood. But she'd keep up on it, and do the best she could.

Later on I found her and prot talking, when I asked her about it, she said she was trying to figure out if he might give away where he was living by asking him if he had a choice where to live where would that be, and he said Sweden and that was because it was the country most like K-PAX. Although she had hoped he would have said some place like Montana or Washington. When she asked him what beings were close to being like K-PAXians he stated, Henry Thoreau, Mohandas Gandhi, Albert Schweitzer, John Lennon, and Jane Goodall. We both amused ourselves on the thought of a planet filled with people like Albert Schweitzer and John Lennon.

-0o0-

And then finally on the following week, the Doctor was found. Of all things he went up to a police officer and politely said that he was supposed to be at MPI and the police took him back. The Doctor came waltzing into my office with a New York Yankees baseball cap on his head and a New York Mets cap in the other hand. He grinned at me and plopped the Met's hat upon my head.

"Oy what a game, you should have been there. I think this was my fifth time seeing this game. Course I cheered for both teams but one has to say the New York Yankees are the best, what with all those pinstripes, it's no wonder that they win all the time. The thing about pinstripes is that, it dazes and confuses people." He grinned and motioned to his own pinstriped suit.

I looked at the Doctor very annoyed, "You're not supposed to leave the hospital, Doctor."

The Doctor smirked and pulled out a foiled covered hot dog out of his pocket and opened it and began to eat it, "You know I always wondered why you humans call them hot dogs. There's not one bit of dog in them."

I coughed a bit, "That's beside the point, you're not supposed to leave."

"Who says?"

"I do, Doctor."

The Doctor said calmly, "Maybe you should not make a habit of drugging me up."

"I am trying to help you."

The Doctor's eyes blazed with furry, "Did I even ask for your help? No wonder you have so many nutters here. A lot of these people never asked for help to begin with. You know for a lot of these people to heal, they have got to want it for themselves."

"I hardly consider that a proper course of treatment."

"See, that's the problem with you humans. The simplest course of action is not good enough. But with a lot of these people, if they want to heal, they'll heal, but it's got to be their own doing, not yours or even mine."

"You sound like prot."

"Oy and he's a lot smarter than you'll ever be. At least he didn't try to find out things about me by drugging me."

I sighed; I knew I couldn't win on this argument. I looked thoughtful, "Doctor…..about all that. Why did you lie to me, about your home?"

The Doctor sighed and finished eating his hot dog, "Because….for some brief moment I wanted you to believe that my home was still very much alive. Yea, that's denial for ya, but it's a wonderful feeling to tell someone that a place that you know no longer exists still exists."

"This war….the ummm Daleks, who are they?"

The Doctor sighed, "Horrible machines with green glob like mutants inside of them. They have only one quest. Supremacy over all; you should have met their creator, now there's a guy who really needed to belong to this place."

I raised my eyebrows, this sounded rather far fetched. The Doctor grinned, "Don't believe me do you? Oh well, you psychiatrists are all the same. Tell you something far fetched and you think its mental illness."

I decided to change the subject, "Doctor, how did you manage to get out of here with no one seeing you?"

The Doctor laughed and chuckled lightly, "I asked prot for a favor. Asked him to give me a lift out, and he gave me one."

I grumbled lightly, "I see. Doctor, you really shouldn't leave the grounds at all."

The Doctor said firmly, "I'll leave when I like, Doctor Brewer. I thought about leaving you completely but….I am not finished here yet. So….one thing I ask, don't drug me again."

"I can't promise you that."

The Doctor looked peeved off but held his temperament very well. "If you ever drug me again, I'll leave."

"You'll what?"

"You heard me…I'll leave, with no promise of when I'll be back."

"Where will you go?"

"Don't know, but the universe is a big place, Doctor Brewer. I can go wherever I want. You on the other hand can not."

The Doctor then left me without my saying that he could leave. I suddenly dreaded the thought about using drugs on the Doctor again. What would happen the next time, if I decided to drug him? I pushed the thought back to the back of my mind and proceeded to go over other various files and appointments that I had.

**XXXX**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I am glad so many people have liked this story. Please R/R. **


	14. Session Twelve Part 1

**Session Twelve Part 1 **

I was waiting for prot for his next session, and I sighed, what was I going to do about the Doctor? I was afraid if I drugged him again, something bad would happen. Something such as the Doctor becoming a comatose patient. Such things happen with a person with a multiple personality disorder. I was pretty certain that the Doctor had a multiple personality disorder. His behavior was too erratic and too bizarre at times for it not to be a multiple personality. The question was just how many personalities did the Doctor hold? I had to figure out a way to hypnotize him to figure that out. And then an idea struck me, if I drugged him with Sodium Pentothal and then tried to hypnotize him, would it work? The Doctor's strength of will seemed to be limited when it came to drugs. I was considering this course of action when it was time for my session with prot.

Prot had a snack first but put down a fig in disgust saying it had pesticide residue on it. I was shocked at that and asked him how, and he said that he could see it. I had forgotten that prot had ultraviolet vision. We then went over the session when he was hypnotized, although prot had no memory of being hypnotized. We spoke about the young man, that he had mentioned under hypnosis. Prot stated that he was around, but in a safe place. Prot stated that he was planning on taking him back to K-PAX with him, but the man said he was not sure about it. I asked him where that safe place was but prot said the man had told him not to tell. I then said that this man and him were the same person. He said a bit shocked, "That is blatantly absurd." I gave up; there was no sense in arguing with him. So I decided to hypnotize him again. While under hypnosis, prot remembered everything from last time.

I slowly began my hypnosis session with prot. I asked him his friend was with him and responding prot stated, "Of course. He's right here."

"May I speak with him?"

There was a pause and, "He doesn't want to."

"If he changes his mind, will you let me know?"

"I guess…"

I still tried to get a name but couldn't and finally got them to settle on the name 'Pete.' It was extremely frustrating. I finally regressed him back to a high school senior and prot said he never went to school, that they don't have schools on K-PAX. Prot seemed frustrated at his 'friend's' desire to go that schools were a total waste of time and a bunch of crap but Pete believed in it. Pete knew about prot being from K-PAX and thought it was cool. I asked prot if Pete was sensitive to bright light. And prot said he wasn't. Prot mentioned that he had a temper and that he gets mad. Pete wanted to be a biologist and he got good grades in school. But the problem now was that his girlfriend was pregnant and she was Catholic, which made them outsiders within the town. We talked about various subjects and I quizzed him on stuff I knew earlier on K-PAX. I ended his hypnosis and then asked him about his ability to talk to animals. He seemed amused that if humans were suppose to be so smart and were the smartest creatures on Earth then why couldn't they manage to talk and understand other life forms as well. Our session ended and he left the room.

-0o0-

The Doctor came in hesitantly. It was as if he almost knew what was going to happen before he knew it. When the orderlies grabbed him he swore once again. But he seemed slightly resigned to it this time even though he fought it. I injected the same amount of Sodium Pentothal as last time. This time however, it did not work. It was as if he had developed a bit of tolerance to it. So I injected him till there were at least twelve doses of it in his system and he suddenly relaxed. And I managed to hypnotize him, this time it worked.

"Okay I want you to go back a few weeks before you arrived here, where are you?"

"On the TARDIS, she's acting up lately. Old girl is getting temperamental on me. She's….well I guess she's feeling her age. Kind of like me."

"Is there anyone with you at this time?"

"No…umm yes. I miss Rose."

"What happened to her?"

"The Cyberman and Daleks invaded on Canary Warf. I opened up the void between the two dimensions to place the Daleks and the Cybermen back. They all went back into the void."

"And did Rose end up in the void?"

"No….her father, well not exactly her father. It's complicated to explain, saved her. She's trapped though…" The Doctor sniffed lightly, "Trapped in a parallel world and I can't….her travels with me are over."

"Can't you get her back? I thought parallel travel was simple."

There was a light laugh from the Doctor, "No…you humans are all alike. It's complicated. When my people died, travel between dimensions died with them."

I paused, "And who is with you now?"

"Donna. Oy what an annoying, shrilly woman, I don't really want to talk about her. She left me too."

I nodded, "So after all that I want you to go further beyond when Rose was with you, what then, where are you?"

The voice of the Doctor seemed different, I couldn't explain it, it was as if the Doctor was speaking with a strange accented voice that was not his own. "In the TARDIS, I am getting a signal. Blast the Nestene Consciousness. I couldn't save their world, I couldn't save any of them and now they want Earth."

"Why Earth?"

"Oh you and you stupid apes are all the same, all those oils, toxins and chemicals. It's a literal feeding frenzy. I have tracked the signal though; it's coming from a shop. Of all places a shop. I am wandering through the halls and now the basement. They are attacking a girl. I grab her hand and tell her to run."

"Who is the girl?"

"Rose. Rose Tyler. Now that reminds me. My ears, big ole ears, of all things I have big ears. I didn't have time to look at myself lately, I have been too busy. It's a wonder I haven't been the butt of every humans joke. I mean for crying out loud, look at them ears. I might as well have planted radar dishes on them. It must be my charm that keeps them from laughing."

I paused, The Doctor's ears looked perfectly normal to me. "I don't understand, your ears look fine to me."

"Oy mate, where have you been? It's like I am Cyrano, except with the nose. But I think Rose likes them. So maybe that's a plus."

I wrote this all down and nodded. "Okay, I want you to go further back….where are you now?"

The Doctor's voice changed yet again, it was softer. Less harsh. I was amazed. How many personalities were there?

"On the TARDIS…I…my body, it's burning. It's too hot…so very hot. I am dying. But it's a good death. I am not afraid to die. I have felt death before, felt it so many times before. It's an old friend. I have seen her face lots of times. I have some regrets. I never told Romana that I loved her…."

"Who's Romana?"

"Romana, she's Lady President of the Time Lords. I don't know if she loves me back or not. I think she does, but Romana is a stubborn hard headed woman. It's hard to get her to admit to anything."

"What's Romana like?"

"She's like riding the vortex without a TARDIS. Quite literally takes your breath away."

"Why is your body burning?"

"An act of war against the Daleks, the council didn't want me to do it, it was a hard decision….after a lot of debate though, they agreed, or rather Romana agreed to it. I am glad I am dying though. I want to die with them."

"Why?"

"I don't want to be alone…"

**XXX**

**A/N: And I leave it at that for the time being. I am only dividing it up some because it's really quite hard to write on after that particular statement. I also don't know if the Doctor's voice would change, and sound like each distinct incarnation but I think it would be interesting, if that was the case. Plus Gallifreyans can mimic voices very well, even to the point of opening doors with a voice print. So it may be possible. Please R/R **


	15. Session Twelve Part 2

**Session Twelve Part 2 **

I paused in my questioning how could a personality die? It didn't make much sense to me then again most of what the Doctor had said wasn't making much sense.

"I don't understand, if you're dying….why are you here now?"

"Oh human…I cheat death. You know you sound like Grace."

"Who's Grace?"

The Doctor sighed, "She killed me, I tried to tell her not to but…that's doctors for you, they never listen to their patients."

"What do you mean she killed you?"

"Just like I said, killed me. As in no pulse and no heartbeats. Dead. And I was rather fond of my last self. Of course I have always been fond of myself, be it either from my first self to my present self. But I had feeling it wouldn't last. It's a Time Lord thing. But there's no escaping this death, even in the TARDIS."

This was getting stranger by the minute but I decided to press on, "Okay I want you to go further back…where are you now?"

"On the TARDIS, why do you want to know?" The Doctor's voice had changed yet again. "And who are you?" he asked rather annoyed.

"I am Doctor Brewer."

"Oh another doctor, maybe you should stop asking me questions and tell me where I am."

"You're at MPI."

"MPI, that's Musical Performing Institute. What am I doing here? I don't play a musical instrument. Well I have been known to play the spoons occasionally and I did play the recorder once but…."

"No Doctor, it stands for Manhattan Psychiatric Institute."

"A psych ward, what am I doing in a psychiatric facility and where's Ace? I demand to know where you have put her."

"Ace…." I paused, "She's not here, Doctor…."

"Then where is she?"

"You tell me." I was getting frustrated.

"I don't know and if you don't know….good heavens I have got to find her."

The Doctor rose out of his seat and I said, "Sit down Doctor…."

The Doctor sat down, "What have you done to me? I never obey people…unless. You have drugged me. That's it. Of all the nerve…."

I decided to move on quickly because I was slowly losing control over the Doctor, I knew hypnotizing him would be hard and I was making progress, "Ace is no longer part of your life Doctor….you haven't met her yet. You are moving backwards in your life. Where are you now…."

I kept doing this over and over again getting other personalities of the Doctor's and finally got to another personality. The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of jelly babies, "Fancy a jelly baby?"

"Who are you?"

"I am the Doctor and why exactly are you asking me to begin with?"

I was getting a bit annoyed, all these personalities and all of them had the same name.

"Where are you?"

"Earth, charming planet, indomitable humans which I am terribly fond of. Which reminds me, where has Sarah Jane run off to? I have been looking for that girl for the longest. She always runs off on me. Not that I worry. She's a perfectly capable girl but sometimes I wonder if she's going to bite off more than she can chew."

I gasped it was Sarah, as in Sarah, the reporter we were looking for. .

"I am looking for Sarah as well, Doctor. Can you tell me where she is?"

The Doctor laughed, "Didn't I just say I don't know where she is. You really ought to clean the wax out of your ears. That's the problem with humans, you never practice proper hygiene. You probably don't wash behind your ears either."

I blushed lightly, truth was, the Doctor was right, I never had given much thought about washing behind my ears.

"Doctor, she's a reporter isn't she?"

"Of course she's a reporter. Why are you bothering me with silly pointless questions?"

I sighed, "Tell me about Sarah?"

"You're asking me about her, and you trying to look for her, why?"

I bit my lip what was I going to say, anything I said would be a lie but I had to find out more about Sarah Jane. "She's gone missing, like you said Doctor and I need to know more about her so we can find her."

The Doctor sighed, "You really should have told me sooner. Let me see, Sarah Jane is very aware, determined, very independent. Why I asked her one time to fix me a cup of tea and she told me to do it myself. She's very spunky. I…admire that woman. I worry about her all the time, although I really don't want her to think I fret over her. I am a Time Lord, I walk through eternity. She's a human and…well…I know she's fond of me, much more than she cares to admit. One day my walk through Time and Space with her will come to an end. I don't want to think about it. But it's on my mind constantly. I suppose it's the romantic in me. Who could imagine that me a 745 year old Time Lord would feel romantically inclined towards her? But I do. I try to keep her at arms length at times, but I can't."

"Does she know how you feel?"

"She's smart. I am sure she knows. I can't hide much from that girl. I worry if the day comes that she must leave me. See she's fond of me and….I fear that she won't move on with her life like she should. And…." The Doctor paused, "Why am I telling you all this? It's as if…." His eyes went wide, "You've drugged me. I don't know how you've done it, but you've got me to spill my most personal thoughts and feelings. Whatever the case, I won't tell you anymore. If you harm Sarah in any way…."

I knew I would not get any further so I moved on even further. These personalities seemed to be aware of that I had drugged him. How was that possible? How could each personality know? I thought about it longer and then decided to inject a little more of the 'Truth Serum' into his blood stream. It seemed to work and the Doctor relaxed a bit more. Going through three more distinct personalities I finally had come to a voice of an old man and he was very old and cantankerous and spoke about his granddaughter Susan. Mostly he complained that he was either hungry or that he didn't feel like talking to me. But I went back even further.

"Doctor where are you now?"

"I am back on Gallifrey, there this little mechanical box, it keeps following me. I tell it to go away but it won't leave me alone. I have wandered into the scrap heap. There are old TARDISes here. The Time Lords won't miss them. They are being left here to die. It's a sad fate for a TARDIS. There's plenty of life to them. They just need someone, that's all a little love and care. My family doesn't seem to understand that. In fact, I don't think any of the Time Lords understand that too well. Sometimes I just feel…well different. I can't explain it."

"What are you doing now?"

"Putting my hands on an old type 40, Time capsule, I can feel her. Poor thing. She doesn't want to die, doesn't want to be sent to the scrap heap. I tell her if she opens up, I'll take her away from here far away. We are both unwanted. My family disowned me and I feel for this old type 40. It's as if we share something similar. Her doors open for me and I walk inside and…there's that annoying little box again."

"What is the box?"

"Young man, how should I know? I don't care; I just wish to leave Gallifrey."

"Do you?"

"Yes. No….something's gone haywire with the controls. I keep trying to work them. What?! This can't be, it's that stupid little box. It's overridden the temporal barriers. I am going into the past. The past of the Time Lords, that's illegal. It's wrong. But I can't stop it."

"Where are you now?"

"Gallifrey. But it's the past. I am walking past….I see a man talking to a girl, he tells her to go to the space port, that he'll be waiting for her.She calls him grandfather. But he tells her, he doesn't know when he'll be back. Rassilon is after him and he has to be careful. He tells her that she would know when he'd return, but she might not recognize him. But to wait for him, I follow him. I don't know why, but I feel that I have to. I know him somehow."

"Who is he?"

"I….I…know but I don't know. I follow him into a chamber where the looms are held. Rassilon is following him too, planning to kill him. The two argue for a bit and then he….jumps into the looms and….I see him….I see him…I see him die. Rassilon called him the Other. And now I feel rage, because the stories I grew up with as a young childe were lies. Everything my race has been told or is aware of was a lie."

"I know you told me about this earlier."

"I did?"

"Yes. What happened next?"

"I try to leave…in the TARDIS and go back to my own time but it won't let me. I am still stuck in the past. I wander around a bit and I find the girl again, she calls me Grandfather."

"Why does she call you Grandfather?"

"I don't know…but….it's like we are connected. "

"But if that man who killed himself was her grandfather then how can…" I paused and suddenly I knew I had found the root personality. I had found something so deep and….then suddenly my grasp on the Doctor's hold was shattered completely.

"You had to do it again. Didn't you? I told you. I warned you. Why?"

I sighed, "I wanted to help."

"Help….you have made it worse, Doctor Brewer. You had to poke and prod and why? Was it curiosity? Is that why you did what you did?"

I nodded blandly almost scared and said, "But you're sick. You have ten personalities running inside your head."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Of course I have ten personalities roaming around inside of my head, I am a Time Lord. When I die, I get a new one. Try and get that through your thick head. Good day, Doctor Brewer." The Doctor got up and tried to walk away but he stumbled to the floor, "You and your drugs….I am all wobbly now because of you. I feel sick….you better hope that you don't make me die. You've given me enough drugs to kill a human. Good thing I am not human but even Time Lords have their limitations." The Doctor suddenly passed out on the floor. I suddenly called for the medics.

**XXX **

**A/N: Okay this is the first time I have tried to write the 7****th**** or even the 4****th**** Doctor. If I have gotten their personalities wrong….then I deeply apologize. I am not perfect and my knowledge concerning the various Doctors only extend so far, which is why I only attempted to write 7****th**** and 4****th****. I am a bit sketchy on the others so didn't try to do too much with them. Most about the Doctor, the Other, and Susan come from the book Lungbarrow. I took a bit of license with it, it's been awhile since I have read the book but…I followed the general plot line, plus added a few thoughts and feelings about the Doctor first finding the TARDIS, after all that is a pivotal role in the Doctor's life. Please R/R. **


	16. Session Thirteen

**Session Thirteen **

I was alarmed when the Doctor collapsed and seemed to be comatose. None of the doctors really wanted to bother with him that much. They were scared, and I couldn't blame them. With an unusual heart defect, the doctors didn't want to touch him and so he laid there in a comatose state. What had I done wrong? I hadn't meant to harm him and to make matters worse I was informed that Ernie was also in the clinic; someone had tried to kill him. When I asked who, the chilling reply was "Howie." I felt pretty downhearted at this moment in time. One patient in a coma and the other had been harmed by a fellow patient. I ran to the room to find a strange sight, Ernie who normally wore a mask and was afraid of death, sat there grinning and smiling. I asked him how he was doing and he stated, "Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful." I frowned, how could a man that had been almost killed say that he was doing wonderfully? When I asked him what happened, he stated that his friend Howie had almost strangled him to death. He threw back his head and laughed showing off the red abrasion where something had been wrapped around his neck. "That old son-of-a-bitch. I love him."

"Love him? He tried to kill you!"

"No he didn't. He made me _think _he tried to kill me. Oh, it was fantastic. I was asleep and he wrapped something around my neck and I realized there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it."

I was stung and asked him to continue.

"When I stopped breathing and became unconscious he managed to lift me onto a gurney and ran me up here to the infirmary. They managed to revive me and I realized what he had done."

I frowned, "And what did he do?"

"He taught me a valuable lesson, which I'll never forget."

"And that was?"

"That dying is nothing to fear. In fact, it's quite pleasant."

"How?"

"Have you heard the old expression that when you die your life passes before your eyes? Well, it does, Doctor Brewer. It does, but only the good parts. I was a child again and it was wonderful! My mother was there, and my dog and I had all my toys and everything that I loved. And you know what I kept living it over and over again. I have been so terrified of dying." He paused and then laughed, "I can hardly wait for the real thing."

Meanwhile Howie had been taken over to Ward Four, where I had him stew away for over a day or more. I was angry with him and letting him know it, but when I went to see him all he did was sit there and sat there beaming at me and smiling, just exactly like the Doctor and prot with their own know-it-all-smirk. He said calmly, "Prot and the Doctor say I'll have only one more task and I'll be cured."

I yelled angrily, "I'll decide that, goddamn it!"

I was in a very bad mood and it showed. I was tired, hungry and wanting to go home. When I finally had a chance, I ended up meeting up with Giselle once again. She had another list of missing people reports, which came up with nothing. She had found nothing concerning white males born between 1950 and 1965 in the entire United States and Canada. She was also waiting for a search of slaughterhouses operating anywhere in North America between 1974 and 1985. I told her to eliminate the ones in or near large cities, since the town was small enough that you could actually see all the stars in the sky without the interference of bright city lights.

I also then said to her to look for someone named Rose Tyler, and for someone named Sarah Jane. She nodded tiredly and said, "I am going to go home and sleep for about two days."

I wished I could do the same.

As for the Doctor he was still in a comatose state. However, two days later I was notified that he was gone. They had gone to check on him and the next moment he was gone.

-0o0-

When I had my next session with prot. Prot sat there contently eating peaches and plums. I talked about the tasks that he and the Doctor had considered giving Howie and prot said that there was only one more task. "Do you mind telling me what it is?"

"That would spoil the surprise."

"I think we've had enough surprises around here for awhile. Can you guarantee that this task will cause no harm to anyone?"

"If he does it well, it will be a very happy day for everyone, including yourself."

I sighed not completely convinced. I then asked prot about the Doctor and he shook his head, "You really ought to leave him alone, Geno."

"Why?"

"He's a very temperamental being. The only reason he is here is because of me."

"Why?"

Prot shrugged, "I never understood that particular Time Lord. He's very unique Doctor Brewer. Time Lords….he did tell you his people are extinct, did he not?"

I nodded and prot continued, "Time Lords are normally peaceful beings, not too much like K-PAXians, however, they are a bit more governmental and have a society that is completely different to my own. They are known, at least to those who do know them as a bunch of formal senators. The Doctor however is not. Therefore I do not understand him."

"But you seem to understand me and others."

"Ahh but you are human. The Doctor is not. Humans are easier to understand."

I then asked, "Do you know where the Doctor is?"

"To fix the mess that you created, Doctor Brewer, he's not happy, obviously. You went through his mind; you learned things he didn't want you to learn. But he'll be back."

"How do you know this?"

Prot smiled softly, "Because I am still here."

I muttered lightly to myself and then began our session formally. I slowly hypnotized prot and we continued, I had made a mistake at first picking a random date in 1980. For prot had said he was on the planet Tersipion and then I asked him to tell me when he was on Earth instead. The next date was March 1980, when his friend called him.

His friend was now married to the Catholic girl who had been pregnant in high school. And he said that was five and a half years ago. I asked for a name, and finally with much hesitation I got a name, 'Sarah.'

I paused, thinking about this. No it was purely consequence that the reporter that the Doctor had mentioned was also named Sarah. But I had found out that her name was Sarah Jane.

I asked prot about whether or not he had a daughter, and he said that he did. So that would make the daughter about five. And I learned that her birthday was next week. When I asked about any other children, prot said no, that Sarah could not have anymore. I asked for the daughter's name and there was some hesitation but finally he said the name was 'Rebecca.' I was thinking maybe Pete was slowly relenting and I was going to ask when prot said, "Forget it."

"Forget what?"

"He's not going to tell you."

"Why not? Will he at least tell why not?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You'll just use the answer to chip away at him."

I sighed and gave up and then asked if he still lived in the same town. Prot said they did and they didn't. They lived outside of town in a trailer park. I asked them if they worked. Sarah made money making children's clothes and Pete, well Pete worked at the place his father and his grandfather worked, the place that eventually killed his father; the slaughterhouse.

"What does he do there?"

"He's a knocker."

"What's a 'knocker.'?"

"The knocker is the guy who knocks the cows in the head so they don't struggle so much when you cut their throats."

I asked prot what else he did in his spare time, especially at home.

Prot said that normally Pete read the paper and tinkered with his car. I asked if he still hiked in the woods. Prot said that Sarah, his wife, would like him to do that but Pete doesn't. I then asked if Pete regretted getting married and having a family and Prot said he was devoted to his wife and family, but he wasn't too sure exactly what that meant.

I then asked him about the mother and the daughter and what they were like. Prot shrugged and said they were just like any other mother and daughter on this planet, a standard typical mother and daughter you could find anyplace and anywhere.

I asked if they had friends, and prot said they had none.

"None?"

"None, they're Catholic and in a small town…."

"What about those he works with?"

"Well he use to have a beer or two with them after work but when he invited them to dinner or to some occasion and no one showed up, he got the idea and stopped being friends or even asking them."

"Are they lonely?"

"No, Sarah has a million brothers and sisters."

We were about to talk about whether or not they were going to buy or build a home. When suddenly one of the staff came in and said that someone in the psychopathic ward had kidnapped Giselle and threatened to kill her. I gulped. I couldn't bear to see that poor girl harmed in any way. So I quickly brought prot out of his hypnotic state, told him to stay there and went running off to the fourth floor.

I used the lift and came barging into Ward Four, only to find the kidnapper not with Giselle but with a kitten and he wasn't alone. The Doctor was there. I was confused as to how, the Doctor who had been in a coma one moment and had disappeared the next was suddenly here in the psychopathic ward. He tried to reason with the psychopath, who was named Ed. He looked at me a moment and rolled his eyes, "Of all things I have to save…I have to save a cat."

He turned back to Ed and was trying to reason with him when prot came in as well. I watched as both the Doctor and prot tried to reason with Ed. Finally after a few minutes the situation calmed down and both prot and the Doctor came out. Prot spoke. "He won't harm her."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me."

"What else did he tell you?"

"He wants to go to K-PAX."

"What did you tell him?"

"I said I couldn't take him with me."

"And?"

"He was disappointed until I told him I would come back for him later."

"And that helped?"

"He said he would wait if he could keep the kitten."

I was about to protest when prot said, "He won't harm her, and he won't cause you any more trouble, either."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he thinks that if he does, I won't come back for him. I would, but he doesn't know that."

"You would? Why?"

"Because I told him I would. By the way….you need to find a few more furry beings for the other wards." And he walked off.

I looked at the Doctor and he grinned, "Couldn't have handled it better myself. Now excuse me Doctor Brewer." The Doctor began to walk off.

"Wait a minute….you…you were in a coma…and now you're here?"

The Doctor smiled, "Yea...and your point is?"

"You should still be in bed."

"Nah….I mend quickly enough. Enough to get rid of that crap you put in me. I had to do a few things to make sure you don't cause a paradox, Doctor Brewer. Thanks a lot…"

"What? What did I do?"

The Doctor snorted, "You very well know what you did! I told you to not bother trying to find Rose Tyler. I had to do a few things to make sure you don't find her and disrupt her life."

"What makes you think I would?"

The Doctor laughed a short haughty laugh, "Because you're a human and all humans are bad about mucking around where they shouldn't. Besides I already know what you've done, so you can stop patronizing me."

The Doctor then dug in his pocket and pulled out a white bag and dug his hand into that and took out a handful of variously colored objects and dropped them into my hand, "Have some jelly babies, Doctor Brewer." He said with a grin and then waltzed off, without saying anything else.

**XXXX**

**A/N: There you go another chapter. Hope you like it well enough. Please R/R **

**And of course standard disclaimers apply. **


	17. Session Fourteen

**Session Fourteen **

The next time I found Howie, he had been told by prot and the Doctor to be ready for anything. For the first few days, he sped around at 'Tachyon speeds' reading everything he could and then some. But suddenly he realized something and he broke out laughing and his laughter filled the ward and was so contagious that everyone was laughing with him. The absurdity of what prot and the Doctor had said finally sunk in. He latter told me, "It is stupid trying to prepare for life. It just happens, and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it."

I asked him about his task and he shrugged and said, "I think I'll take a nap."

I smiled; it was time for Howie to move on to Ward One.

It was at this time that Chuck organized an essay contest to decide who would be the one to go with prot on August seventeenth. It called for submission of all entries by August tenth, a week before his "departure," a date that was rapidly approaching. Prot had agreed to read all the essays by the seventeenth.

As for the Doctor when I asked him why he wasn't offering to take someone with him, after all he had said he was an alien as well and prot had promised to take one person with him. I didn't understand why the Doctor hadn't offered. He sighed and said, "I'd rather be alone."

"Why?"

He looked at me with a firm look, "Doctor Brewer, the last time I told you anything you used it against me. Why should I trust you this time to tell you anything and not have you use it against me?"

I gulped, the Doctor was right. I said to him, "I am sorry…." 

The Doctor turned away and gave me the cold shoulder. It would be awhile, before the Doctor would open up to me. But I had a rough idea what this might have been about and I then said, "This wouldn't have anything to do with Rose Tyler, would it?"

The Doctor sighed sadly and I knew that I had surmised correctly and I said, "I see, so because of her you don't want to take anyone with you."

The Doctor said nothing and I left because I couldn't get another word out of him.

-0o0-

My daughter Abby, once gave me a tape recording of whale songs. I had decided that since prot seemed to understand animals so very well I decided to play it for him. Meanwhile prot sat there listening intently while eating watermelon. A piece of the rind was in his mouth as he chewed and I asked, "Can you make anything out of it?" 

Prot smiled lightly, "Of course."

"And what is it? Communication?"

"What did you think it was? Stomach gas."

"So you can tell me what they're saying?" 

"Yes."

"Well?"

"They're passing on all kinds of very complex navigational data, temperature, and food type, and distribution chats, as well as lots of other things, including some poetry and art. It's very rich in imagery and emotion, which you would probably would think and dismiss as too 'sentimental.'"

"Can you give me a literal translation?"

"I could, but I won't."

"Why not?"

Prot sighed and shook his head, "Because you would use it against them. Just like you used the information you got from the Doctor against him."

I frowned, "I only meant to help him."

"That's what all humans say and then they don't realize they've hurt and harmed someone."

I sighed, was it insult Doctor Brewer day, or what? Even prot seemed to be in a bit of a sour mood.

Prot then continued, "But there is also a message for all the beings on this planet from them as well." 

"And?"

Prot smiled, "They are saying, let's be friends."

I didn't realize it but prot had after finishing that statement had managed to hypnotize himself.

I then asked him what he was doing on August seventeenth, 1985.

He stated he was on K-PAX harvesting Kropins.

I frowned, "What are Kropins?"

"Kropins are fungi. Something like your truffles. Big truffles. Delicious. Do you like truffles?"

I was annoyed, I didn't want to hear about something like this but I sighed and said, "No I haven't tried truffles before."

"You should."

I ignored the comment and said, "Are you being called? Your friend always called you when he needed you. Are there any calls from Earth?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." 

"Are you there?"

"Yes"

"Where are you?"

"By a river, it's dark. He's taking off his clothes."

"He called you to Earth for a late night swim?" 

"No. He is trying to kill himself."

"Kill himself? Why?"

"Because something terrible has happened." 

"What happened?"

"He doesn't want to talk about it."

"Damn it, I'm trying to help him."

"He knows that."

"But why won't he…."

"Because then you'd know what even _he_ doesn't want to know." 

"Do you know what happened?"

"No."

"No? Doesn't he tell you everything that happens to him?"

"Not anymore."

"Then will you help him? If you can get him to tell me what happened and…"

"No."

"Why not?" 

"He doesn't want to talk about it."

"But time's running out for him!"

"Time is running out for everyone."

"Allright. What's happening now?"

"He's floating down the river. He is drowning. He wants to die." Prot said it so matter-of-factly.

"Can't you stop him?" 

"What can I do?"

"You could talk to him. Help him."

"If he wants to die, that's his right, don't you think?"

"But he is your friend. If he dies you will never see him again."

"I am his friend. That is why I won't interfere."

"Is he…conscious?"

"Barely." 

"Is he still in the water?"

"Yes."

"There's time. Help him, for God's sake."

"There is no need. The stream has washed him onto the bank. He will survive."

"Are you with him?"

"Yes."

"Can you talk to him?" 

"I can, but he won't talk to me."

"What's he doing now?"

"He's laying there, I am keeping him warm. We are going to sleep."

I asked prot to go forward in time and then asked him what was happening, "Where are you now?" 

"Still laying there."

"Is he still sleeping?" 

"No, but he doesn't want to get up."

I then asked prot to move forward some more and I then asked, "Are you still there?"

"No, we're in Zaire."

"Huh? How'd you get there?"

"It's complicated to explain, you see light…"

"I meant, why did you go back there? Is your friend with you?"

"It's such a beautiful country. I thought some sightseeing might cheer him up."

"Did you talk about it with him?"

"Yes. I said, 'Let's get out of here.'"

"Did he say anything?"

"Nothing at all."

"So you're both in Zaire, now?"

"Yes." 

"What will you do there?"

"Get to know the beings here."

"And then what?"

"We'll move on to another place."

"Okay, it's six months later. February Seventeenth, 1986. Where are you?"

"Egypt." 

"Still in Africa?"

"It's a big continent, at least by Earth standards."

"Is your friend with you?" 

"Yes."

"What money did you use for these travels?"

"Nothing, we just took what we needed." 

"And nobody complained or objected?"

"No, not after I explained who we were."

"Okay it's been a year. August Seventeenth, 1986. Where are you now?"

"Sweden." 

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's very close to being like K-PAX. They are gentler beings, and less war like." 

"And then August seventeenth, 1987 "

"Saudi Arabia."

"August seventeenth, 1988 "

"Queensland, Australia."

"August seventeenth, 1989 "

"Boliva." 

"October, seventeenth, 1989 "

"The United States. Indiana."

"February Seventeenth, 1990."

"The Long Island Psychiatric Hospital."

"May Seventeenth." 

"The Manhattan Psychiatric Institute."

"And your friend hasn't spoken to you in all this time?"

"Nope. Not one word."

"Have you tried to talk to _him_?" 

"Occasionally."

"May I try?"

"Be my guest."

"It would be easier if I had a name."

"I can't do that. But….I'll give you a hint. He can fly." 

"Fly? Is his name Fred?"

"You can do better than that, Geno. What else flies besides airplanes?"

"Birds. He has the name of a bird?"

"Bingo."

"Uhh, Donald, Woody? Jonathan Livingston?"

"Come on, those aren't real birds."

"Martin? Jay?"

"You're getting close."

"Robin? Robert?"

"Well done Doctor Brewer, the rest is up to you."

"I am going to talk to him, do you mind?"

"Nope go right ahead." And prot/Robert was quiet.

"Robert?"

Not a sound. 

"Robert, this is Doctor Brewer, I think I can help you." 

There was no response.

"Robert listen to me, you have gone through a terrible shock. I understand your pain and suffering. Can you hear me?"

When no response came, I kept thinking that something terrible must have happened and I kept feeling that Robert had in fact hurt, or killed someone, it had to have been an accident, or self defense. So I went ahead, "Robert, listen to me….what ever happened. It's not your fault. What you did was a perfectly normal response. If you will just acknowledge that you can hear me we can talk about it. We don't have to talk about it yet. Only about how we can over come your grief and self-hatred. Won't you talk to me? Won't you let me help you?" There was silence and I thought I saw a muscle twitch ever so slightly. There was nothing more I could do and so I took prot out of hypnotism and ended our session.

-0o0-

The Doctor came in next, still being surly as ever. I was tired and feeling quite drained and the Doctor noticed it, "Having problems?"

"No." 

"Really. Because I have been tracking down prot, longer than you have."

"What?"

"Yep. Alien/human guy in Zaire, Egypt, Saudi Arabia, Sweden, and Indiana."

I paused; it took prot under hypnosis to reveal these things. I doubted prot had told the Doctor this."

"How do you know this?" 

"I told you, I am a Time Lord. I travel as well. But I travel through time and space."

"Oh yea, I forgot." 

The Doctor rolled his eyes. He still was a bit surly though. "Oh yea that makes sense, you can't forget to drug me, but you can forget that I travel through time and space."

I sighed, "Doctor. I keep telling you I am sorry. Why can't you believe me?"

"I'd like to believe you but I know humans too well. Say sorry and the next minute…wham you end up captured, tortured, and/or about to be killed."

"I am not going to kill you."

The Doctor snorted, "You almost did. You do realize that Sodium Pentothal is used in lethal injections. "

"I know."

"Yet you still used it."

"You didn't respond to the normal dosage."

"Shouldn't that have told you, that you should have stopped?"

I couldn't answer that.

"I am not human, Doctor Brewer, everything you've done to me proves that."

I responded quickly, "The human mind and body is an amazing thing, Doctor. I have seen things that prove to me that the human mind and body can compensate. You think you're an alien, so your mind and body adjusts and compensates for it."

The Doctor sighed and then rolled his eyes again, "That's a good theory, if you weren't an idiot." 

"I have seen it happen before Doctor."

"Yea it can happen, I don't doubt it. You humans are capable of amazing things under stress and strain. But….I am not human and you saying it, isn't going to make me one."

The Doctor then folded up his arms and waited for me to say something. He still had a firm and irate look to his face.

"Doctor…." I was grasping at straws and knew that I had to try to make amends, "prot and I were listening to whale songs and…he said that the whales left a message to the beings of our planet. He said that the whales said, let's be friends." Perhaps maybe this would help breakthrough the Doctor's icy tone.

The Doctor smiled softly but said nothing.

"Doctor…. I know what I did was wrong. But I am asking you, could we be friends?" If he knew as I knew, a doctor and his patient had to be detached in certain regards. Asking the Doctor to be a friend was breaking away from a doctor-patient relationship. It treaded upon dangerous ground.

The Doctor looked thoughtful as I watched him considered it and he then said, "Only if you share what you have gotten on prot. Friends and colleagues share research with each other. If you're my friend then you'll share it with me and let me help you."

I was caught. If I said no, I wouldn't be able to help or get close to the Doctor to learn more about him, and I risked permanently offending him. If I said yes, then I was breaking rules of doctor-patient confidentiality and risked my job. I sighed, "You know you're risking my career."

The Doctor grinned, "Yep. If you're my friend then you'd risk it." 

I grumbled lightly and then said, "Fine, I'll let you help me."

**XXXX**

**A/N: Here's the new chapter. A lot of this dialogue obviously does not belong to me and belongs to Gene Brewer's book. I changed a few words around in the conversation but a lot of it is 'scripted.' But all the dialogue with the Doctor and Brewer is purely my own invention. This chapter is primarily motivated and dedicated to forestwife who said the Doctor 'forgave' Doctor Brewer too easily. Anyway enjoy and please R/R. **


	18. Session Fifteen

**Session Fifteen **

The Doctor was thoroughly engaged looking through my private files. I grumbled a bit, not happy at all. He grinned, "Doctor Brewer, cheer up. This helps me out enormously."

"With what?"

"Oh just double checking my own research."

"Your own research?" Had the Doctor been talking to prot on his own, taking him on as his own patient? I furrowed my brow.

"Yep."

"Doctor, you're a patient, you're not trained or permitted to psychoanalyze anyone."

"How do you know what I can't do? You drugged me. You may have found something about me but you only scratched the surface, Doctor Brewer."

"I do know that you're not who you say you are…."

The Doctor grinned, "So….that's not unusual. Everyone that knows me knows that."

I began to press, "What was that box that followed you around?"

The Doctor sighed and looked at me slightly annoyed, "It was the Hand of Omega. That thing has been nothing but trouble."

"How?"

"Long story."

"But I want to know it."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and put down the files I had written on prot. "Like you'll believe it if I tell you, you'll only think it's a load of delusional bunk but I'll tell you. The Daleks tried to use it once. It blew up their home. They wanted the secret of the Time Lords."

"What secret?"

"Time Travel. They managed to get it anyway. The buggers."

"You're right I don't believe you."

The Doctor chuckled lightly, "But you're still listening and asking me to tell you."

"So I can figure out who you are."

The Doctor sighed, "Whatever you say….you still haven't figure it out, and I don't think you will."

"You are the Other, or at least you believe that."

The Doctor smiled, "You don't even know who that is. You only know him from what I told you about him earlier. And for all you know I could have been lying."

"People don't lie under hypnosis."

"You couldn't hypnotize me in the first place not without your 'Truth Serum' and even still I was resisting it. So how do you know I wasn't telling you a story? After all I really don't hypnotize too well."

I was quiet and I thought over what he said and then said, "You told me the truth, because when you revived you were mad. You said I had made things worse. So I believe you were telling the truth."

The Doctor's smile disappeared for a moment. He looked deadly serious for a moment and then he grinned, "Doctor Brewer…you're finally getting clever." He suddenly hugged me, "It's about bloody time."

I was exasperated by the Doctor's embrace and slightly annoyed by his eccentric behavior. "So it is true?"

The Doctor sighed and shook his head, "Just when I think another stupid ape is getting past the Neanderthal state, they go back three steps."

I took that answer to be a yes, albeit a strange form of yes. "So somehow you managed to have a granddaughter and you went back in time for her, but you were another…person….another man? That doesn't make sense."

The Doctor chuckled, "I told you, if I told you this before you'd think…well you probably already think it anyway. Oh well. But you still don't really know who I am. So it really doesn't matter. You've just uncovered a part of me that's complicated, but my life has always been complicated. So you wasted your whole time finding out nothing."

I sighed, "I am not saying I believe all you're telling me. It goes way beyond believing. But why are you putting effort into prot in the first place?"

The Doctor grinned, "Curiosity and….well just keeping an eye on him. The only aliens I know, Doctor Brewer are the ones that cause trouble. They want to take over the Earth or destroy it. Of Course the K-PAXians are a very peaceful people. But there's always the first time. My people were considered very peaceful as well and well….there dead. They all died in the war. Going against their pacifistic nature killed them. Course….I didn't help matters either."

"I don't understand."

The Doctor sighed, "I killed them, Doctor Brewer. I burned up my world to save everyone else. You could say it's because of their blood…." The Doctor paused, "It's their blood that causes your race to survive."

My eyes lit up, "Guilt you have survivors guilt. Because they died you have a hard time accepting the fact that you're alive. You wish you could be dead with them." And I paused and then added, "You've taken up 'another' name to hide your shame."

The Doctor shook his head, "No, Doctor Brewer. I left my real name behind after what happened to me in the past; I told you I was disowned. Names are really important to the Time Lords. It connects you to your family and to others. Since I was disowned, my family took my name away from me, they stripped me of it. All I had left was the title of 'Doctor' that I earned at the academy. So that became my name, simple enough. And since my real name was stripped from me by my family, my name was stricken from the records of Gallifrey as well. I was quite bitter at the time about it. It's bad enough to have your family take your name away, but when your own race does it as well."

The Doctor sighed, "I was mad and I ran away from them, I wasn't going to stand around and have them insult me and degrade me because of what happened with me and my family. So I left with the only name I had, Doctor. And I got use to it. As for my people, since that's what the official records had my name as, that's what they called me as well. Ironic thing is… just to have the name 'Doctor,' without a true Gallifreyan name, was supposed to be a sign of my disgrace to the Time Lords. Everywhere I went; it was to be a mark of shame, kind of like your story of Hester Prynne with her scarlet letter. But…." The Doctor chuckled, "Everywhere I went people began to respect it. I really shined up my 'scarlet letter' and you know what…."

The Doctor grinned, "The Time Lords hated me even more for it. Because here I went around with a mark of shame on me and…people didn't shame me for it like they had. They actually admired it. Finally even the Time Lords started to admit that it really didn't do much good and some of the newer Time Lords, well they didn't exactly like me. See they knew I had been shamed and disgraced, but they began to tolerate me and at the very least they started to show some respect for me and some of the things I had done."

I was alarmed as the Doctor told me this, "They took away your name."

"Yep, so my name really is Doctor. Now do you….nah you don't. You haven't believed me since day one. But you're right about that survivor guilt thing. I never wanted to survive the Time War. I wanted to die with them. But I am beginning to think the cosmos at large doesn't want me to. In other words you stupid apes and every other race needs me, hence I am alive."

The Doctor picked up the files again and began to read them some more. "I think you're stuck on yourself."

The Doctor grinned, "That's what Rose said. Well similar to it. And she was right, but I don't mind."

-0o0-

"His name is Robert Something," I said to Giselle when I saw her in my office. "Great let me check it out against my list." She bent down a long list of names she had on a computer print out. She frowned, "Not here. And the only two Roberts I have, well the first one, he'd be twelve years old now. And the other, he was sixty-eight when he disappeared." She sighed, "But he's got to exist…there has to be a record of him somewhere. Maybe we over looked something. I am going to do some more sleuthing over it." She smiled and then said, "And what about the Doctor?"

I paused, "I don't know anymore…I just don't know."

She then said, "But he has to have a name, a real and proper name"

"That's the problem….he says he lost his real and proper name. And I can't find a person if a person doesn't give me a real name to begin with."

Giselle nodded and she said, "Well I am not going to give up on either one of them, Doctor Brewer." And she sprinted out of my office with so much enthusiasm, I had to smile.

**XXXX**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far. I am really glad everyone has liked the story. As for the Doctor's name, that's my own theory as to why he goes around being called Doctor and why his own people call him that as well and not blink an eye about it either. **


	19. Session Sixteen

**Session Sixteen **

I wasn't able to get back to my office till the following Wednesday. When I got back a note was left in neatly written ink from Giselle. She left a not about a disappearance in a town near a slaughterhouse, but it was for a woman, but it stated that she was spending her week going over newspaper files for the year 1985. As I read the note, I got a call from my son-in-law, Charlie Flynn, the astronomer; he had gone over all the star charts and star chars of K-PAX and was amazed to find that all of them were correct. He stated, "There is no way anyone could guess the orbital pattern of this planet of his, I know this sounds crazy, but I can't see how he could have up come with this information unless he had actually been there! Could I talk to your patient? There are several thousand questions I'd like to ask him." For obvious reasons I rejected this idea but I asked him to send me a list of fifty of the key questions he wanted to ask prot and that I'd present it to him, but I told him to make it fast, that he claimed he was leaving on August Seventeenth. He begged me if I could get him to stay longer. And I told him that I was.

I had been thinking what I could do with prot and an answer came to me suddenly, almost in the same way as in the idea came to me to hypnotize the Doctor with truth serum but the idea was: _Could the host personality be hypnotized while the secondary alter is already under hypnosis? _

I put this theory to the test when I brought prot in for our next session. Although I covered the spot on the wall, knowing that he would jump the gun and go into a trance. I said, "I am not going to hypnotize you for awhile."

He grinned at me and said, "I told you it wouldn't work."

I smiled back and said, "I want to talk to you about Robert first."

The smile suddenly vanished, "How did you find out his name?"

"You told me."

"Under hypnosis?"

"Yes."

"Well, flatten my feet and call me daffy."

"What happened to his wife and child?"

Prot seemed confused and said, "I don't know."

"Oh, come on. He must have told you_ that_."

"Wrong. He never mentioned them since I found him by the river."

"Where are they now?"

"I have no idea."

I didn't doubt that prot didn't have any idea, it seemed as he was confused and seemed unaware of Robert's activities. So I uncovered the spot on the wall replaced the tape in my recorder and prot had already had gone into a trance. I began.

"We are now in the present. Prot? Do you understand?

"Yes. It's not a difficult concept to comprehend."

"Good. Is Robert there with you?"

"Yes."

"May I speak to him, please?"

"You may, but he probably won't speak to_ you_."

"Please let him come forward."

There was quiet, and prot or rather Robert was slumped forward in the chair.

"Robert?"

No answer.

"Robert, this is Doctor Brewer. Please open your eyes!"

There was a slight reaction but almost no detectable.

"Robert, listen to me. I am not just _trying_ to help you. I _know_ I can help you. Please trust me. Open your eyes."

His eyes flickered a few times and then closed again. Then they stayed open but it was a little more than a vacant state, but it was something.

"Robert! Can you hear me?"

I thought I saw a nod.

"Good. Now I want you to focus on the spot on the wall behind me."

The lifeless eyes gazed forward at the spot slowly but eventually made it.

I took him into a hypnotic state.

"Robert?"

No sound

"Robert?"

I couldn't hear anything at all, but I thought there was something.

"Please speak louder."

I heard a weak "Yes."

We went through a period of time with Robert at work eating lunch, a lunch prepared by his wife and then I moved him forward to the date of August Sixteenth.

"All right, you are on your way home from work. You are home now, getting out of your car. You are going up the walk."

His eyes widened. "Someone is there!"

"Who? Who is there?"

Robert shifted agitatedly, "I don't know. He is coming out of my house. I have never seen him before. He is going back into the House! Something is wrong! I am running after him, chasing him into the house. Oh, God, No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He began to wail, his head wagging back and forth, his eyes so very big and then a thing happened he looked at me as though he wanted to kill me.

"Robert!" I yelled out, clapping my hands together. "Wake up! Wake up!" Robert's eyes closed suddenly and he was slumped over in the chair.

"Robert?"

No response.

"Robert?"

There was not a sound.

"Robert, it's all right. It's over now. Everything is all right. Can you hear me?"

No response.

"Robert, I'd like to talk to prot now."

Quiet.

"Please let me speak to prot. Prot? Are you there?"

I was nervous, what if I had been too aggressive? What if?

Suddenly his head lifted and his eyes blinked open. "Now you've done it."

"Prot? Is that you?"

"You had to do it, didn't you? Just when he started to trust you, you went for the jugular."

"Prot, I would have liked to take it more slowly but you are planning to leave us on the Seventeenth. Our time is almost up!"

"I told you—I have no choice in the matter. If we don't leave then we'll never be able to get back."

"You and Robert?"

"Yes. Except…"

"Except he's gone now."

"Gone? Gone Where?"

"I don't know."

"Look hard, prot. He must be there with you somewhere."

"Not anymore. He's not here anymore. You have driven him away."

I slowly took prot out of hypnosis, "How do you feel?"

"I think I had too much fruit…" He looked over at the empty bowl that had contained a fruit salad which he had devoured earlier. "Have you any ant-acid?"

"I'll see that you get some later. Right now we need to talk."

He rolled his eyes, "What else have we been doing for the past three months?"

"Where is your friend Robert right now?"

"No idea, coach."

"But you told me earlier he was in 'a safe place.'"

"He was then, but he's gone now."

"But you could contact him if you wanted to."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"All right. Let's review a few things. When you came to Earth five years ago, Robert was trying to drown himself. Remember?"

"How could I forget?"

"But you don't know why?"

"I think it's because he didn't want to live anymore."

"I mean, you have no idea what caused him to be so upset? So desperate?"

"Haven't we been over this?"

"I think he may have killed someone."

"Robert? Nah. He loses his temper sometimes, but—"

"I don't think he meant to kill anyone. I think he caught someone in his house. Someone who may have harmed his wife and daughter in some way. He is only human, prot. He reacted without thinking."

"I am not surprised."

"Prot listen to me. You've helped people here. You helped Howie cure Ernie. I'm going to ask you to do something for me. I'm going to ask you to cure Robert. Let's call it a 'task.' I'm assigning you the task of curing Robert. Do you accept the assignment?"

"Sorry, I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"Ernie wanted to get well. Robert doesn't. He just wants to be left alone. He doesn't even want to talk to me anymore."

"You've helped a lot of the patients, prot. I have confidence that if you really put your mind to it you could help Robert, too. Will you please try?"

"Anything you sigh, mite. But don't hold your breath."

"Good, I think that's enough for today. I think we both need time to reflect on this. I'd like to schedule an extra session with you on Sunday."

"I suppose, but what about your promise?"

"What promise?"

"You promised your wife you'd take Sunday off and not bring any work with you home. But you cheat and do it anyway."

"How do you know about that?"

"Everyone knows about it, Doctor Brewer."

"My wife and son, Chip are going away on vacation for a couple of weeks, if it's any of your business."

"If that's the case, then I would be delighted to accept your invitation."

Our session ended and prot left.

Meanwhile everyone was getting anxious about going to K-PAX, except the Doctor, who had his own issues about it, but whatever that was he kept quiet about it.

I had a feeling that the Doctor really didn't want to talk to me much anymore, he came in and read my files or listened to my recordings, laughed when he thought something was funny and said very little to me regarding himself anymore. When I asked him, he basically said, "I have pretty much have told you everything about myself, well as much as you can understand."

Looking at prot's session for today he shook his head and sighed, "You are such an idiot, Doctor Brewer. You've really screwed yourself big time."

I grumbled lightly not liking the Doctor's tone.

"Well it's true."

"I couldn't help it; I am running out of time."

The Doctor laughed, "You've had plenty of time. But you squandered it. It's your fault Doctor Brewer and yours alone. I would have cut to the chase much sooner than you and had it done way before now. But prot's your patient not mine and I really don't feel like interfering this time around."

"Then why are you here? I thought you were going to help me."

"Nah….I am just here to observe."

"But I thought you said that you don't do that?"

"Not normally, but for you….you're a special case."

**XXXX**

**A/N: Okay here's my next chapter, again mostly a lot of scripted stuff from Brewer's work itself, which I do not own but credit him for. As for the Doctor, I don't own either. Please R/R.**


	20. Session Seventeen

**Session Seventeen **

My wife and our dog left for their vacation, I promised my wife I would join her in about a week or so. Chip on the other hand decided not to go, as he had decided that he did not wish to spend time with his parents after all and had moved in with a friend whose father and mother were also on vacation. With no one in the house and feeling quite lonely, I decided to check into the guest room at the hospital. Being that it was August and quite hot, it was not a good time but the air condition system suddenly wasn't working. It was quite amusing to see prot stripped down into his boxer shorts. Prot grinned and said it was just like home. The Doctor on the other hand said that this heat was nothing compared to other planets he had been.

As prot came into his session and devoured a incredible amount of cherries and worked his way through the questions that Charlie Flynn had faxed to me. He smiled and then took the questions rolled them up and stuck them near the elastic part of his boxers. When I put him into hypnosis, I immediately dismissed prot and went straight to talk to Robert. However, no matter what I did, I could get no response out of Robert. He just sat there slumped over in what seemed to be in a near comatose state. No matter what I did, nothing seemed to bring Robert forward. I recalled prot and was relieved when he showed up. I asked him if there was anyone, if not me, Robert would be willing to speak to. After a minute or two he said, "He might be willing to talk to his mother."

I begged and pleaded for an address. But after a few moments, he said, "Her name is Beatrice. That's all I can tell you." I then asked him if there was any connection between a lawn sprinkler and what had happened to Robert on August seventeenth, 1985. But prot seemed confused, as confused as the un-hypnotized prot. So I brought him back and had him taken back with a pair of orderlies. I was very frustrated at the whole affair.

The next day, I talked with Giselle. She too was having problems. She stated that she had found nothing on Robert. I mentioned Robert's mother's name and she doubted that it would help but she thought that if they searched the files from 1963, when his father died, they might be able to find out who Robert was. I wished I had thought of that idea. I agreed to let her try. I then asked her if she was any closer at finding anybody on the Doctor. She sighed, and shook her head. "I tried to find a Rose Tyler; I couldn't find anything at all. It's as if her records don't exist. Like someone is trying to hide her from being found. All I found was an ambiguous item called Bad Wolf when I tried to find something."

I remembered what the Doctor had said about keeping me from finding out anything about her, but how could he? I then asked, "What about Sarah Jane?" Giselle smiled, "That I am having a little more ease at finding out something, actually. There's this writer, she writes science fiction stories, and her name is Sarah Jane. She also resides in the UK. I am trying to track her down but, it's kind of hard at the moment. Plus I am loaded down trying to find Robert."

I nodded and smiled as she went off. Maybe things were getting better. Meanwhile, Chuck collected all the "Why I want to Go to K-PAX" essays over the weekend. Most of the patients and even some of the staff had submitted essays, all except little Bess who hadn't. When I asked her why she said, "You know why, Doctor."

"I would rather you tell me."

"They wouldn't want somebody like me."

"Why not?"

"I don't deserve to go."

"What makes you think that?"

"I eat too much."

"Now, Bess, everyone here eats more than you do."

"I don't deserve to eat."

"Everyone has to eat."

"I don't like to eat when there are so many that don't have anything. Every time I try to eat I see a lot of hungry faces pressed up against the window, just watching me eat, waiting for something to fall on the ground, and when it does they can't get in to pick it up. All they can do is wait for somebody to take out the garbage. I can't eat when I see all those hungry faces."

'There's nobody at the window, Bess."

"Oh they're there all right. You just don't see them."

"You can't help them if you're starving, too."

"I don't deserve to eat."

I sighed, I had been through this with Bess constantly, and she was terribly depressed not to mention Bess's battle with reality had not responded well to treatment. She seemed to perk up more when I told her there would be another cat soon.

On Tuesday, August fourteenth, prot called everyone to the lounge. It was assumed that he was going to announce who was going to go with him. But he hadn't. No one seemed depressed; instead he handed a violin to Howie and asked him to play something. Howie seemed a bit unsettled but when prot said it would come back to him, Howie began to play. It wasn't his best performance but everyone clapped seeming to feel that there was something wonderful about his performance. As for no announcement to who was going, no one was alarmed, even though everyone knew it was only a matter of days-hours-until "departure" time, and his selection would have to be made by then.

**XXXX**

**A/N: Not too much more to the story left. Hope you have been enjoying it so far please R/R **


	21. Session Eighteen Part 1

**Session Eighteen Part 1 **

August Seventeenth was approaching very quickly and it seemed that nothing I could do to keep prot or the Doctor from leaving. Prot came in and I told him we could have his fruit at the end of his session. He shrugged seeming resigned to his fate that he wouldn't have his fruit till the end of his session. We greeted each other warmly and I asked, "How's your report coming?"

"I'll have it finished by the time I leave."

"May I see it before you go?"

"When it's finished. But I doubt you'd be interested."

"Believe me; I would like to see it as soon as possible. And the questions for Dr. Flynn?"

"There are only so many hours in a day, Gino, even for a K-PAXian."

"Are you still planning to return to K-PAX on the Seventeenth?"

"I must."

"That's only thirty-eight hours from now."

Prot grinned, "You're very quick today, doctor. You must be talking to the Doctor."

I sighed, "And what about him?"

Prot shrugged, "What of him?"

"Are you taking him with you?"

Prot laughed, "No. But if he wants to follow me, I don't mind. The Last of the Time Lords is always welcomed on K-PAX, as long as he leaves his violent nature behind."

"Violent?"

"You humans don't even realize how much influence he's had on this planet and it's not pretty. He's almost as violent as you are at times. He's an enigma, Doctor Brewer. He preaches pacifism and yet ends up being violent."

I then asked, "And is Robert going with you?"

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"He's still not talking to me."

"And if he decides not to go with you?"

"Then there will be room for someone else. Would you like to go?"

I admitted that it would be nice but I shook my head, "I might like that some day, but right now I've got a lot of things to do here."

"I thought you'd say that."

"Tell me—how did you know that Robert might want to go back with you when you arrived on Earth five years ago?"

"Just a hunch, I thought he might like to depart this world."

"And what would happen if neither of you went back on that date?"

"Nothing. Except that if we didn't go back then, we never could."

"Would that be so terrible?"

"Would you want to stay here if you could go home to K-PAX?"

"Couldn't you just send a message that you're going to be delayed for awhile?"

"It doesn't work that way. Owing to the nature of light…well it's complicated."

"There must be plenty of reasons for you to stay."

"You're wasting your time." He yawned and I remembered that it had been told me earlier that he had been up for three days straight working on his report.

I then grasped for the final straw, "In that case would you care to join me in a drink?"

"If that's your custom."

"Something fruity, I suppose?"

"Are you insinuating that I'm a fruit?"

"Not at all."

"Just kidding, doc. I'll have whatever you're having."

I told him not to move and I retreated to my office to obtain a cart with liquor and ice—Scotch, gin, vodka, rye—plus the usual accompaniments. I thought I'd see Mrs. Trexler with the cart but instead stood the Doctor. He grinned. "Got it all set up for ya."

"Where's Mrs. Trexler?"

"Oh she had a phone call, she asked me to serve it up for ya."

I raised an eyebrow, I doubted the Doctor's words. But somehow he had managed to slip in uninvited, "I suppose you want to join us."

The Doctor smiled, "I'd thought you'd never ask."

So the Doctor retreated into the room with me and prot. Prot smiled at the Doctor, "Hello Doctor, what are you up to?"

"Oh nothing much. Just waiting for your departure that's all."

Prot beamed, "It's nothing much you know. I am afraid your way of travel is much more complex."

The Doctor smiled, "You're right. All you do is space hop, using tachyon speeds with light. But to humans it's bound to be a real treat."

I coughed, it was getting a bit annoying with these two 'aliens' in the room and so I said, "I think I'll have a little Scotch, what would you two like?"

"Scotch is fine." Prot added and the Doctor shrugged, "Sounds good to me too."

So I poured three glasses and I said to the Doctor, "I heard you were leaving as well."

"Yep, my time here is done. Don't really see a reason to stay either."

I handed the Doctor and prot their drinks, "Bon Voyage, here is to a safe trip home."

The Doctor looked a bit sad, "Don't have a home anymore, unless you count the TARDIS as home. But thanks for the nice salutation anyway." He sipped his drink.

Prot lifted up his glass and said, "Thank you, I'm looking forward to it."

I then said to prot, "To tell you the truth, K-PAX sounds like a beautiful place."

The Doctor grinned and nodded and prot then said, "I think you would like it there."

"You know, I've only been out of this country two or three times."

"You should see more of your own world, it's a very interesting planet" Prot said as he tool a deep sip of his drink. I had hoped that intoxication might help both of these aliens to stay put.

The Doctor chuckled, "That's what I told him as well. You humans really ought to travel more. It would do you so much good."

I sighed and prot then said, "You don't hate your father."

"What?"

"You've blamed your father for the things you have done in your life and all your inadequacies. You made yourself think you've hated him but you never really have, you love him."

"I don't know who told you all of this, but you don't know what you're talking about."

The Doctor was quiet for once; he sat down in a chair and just smiled.

"That's how you rationalized ignoring your children so you could have more time for your work. You've convinced yourself you don't want to make the same mistakes as your father."

"I don't ignore my children!"

"Then why don't you know that your son is a cocaine addict?"

"What?" I cried out, "which son?'

The Doctor sighed and said in a quiet tone, "Your younger one, the one who keeps to himself and goes wandering off on his own. You've been so worried about me and prot you've haven't paid any attention to him."

"Chip?"

Prot nodded.

I had realized there were certain signs, such as a constant shortage of funds, a personality change. Signs I had chosen to ignore. I didn't want to admit that I had a son that was a drug addict.

"Anything else?"

Prot grinned, "Yes. Give your wife a break and stop singing in the shower."

The Doctor laughed and I frowned, "Why?"

Prot then said, "Because you can't carry a tune in a basket."

"I'll consider it, anything else."

"That's it for now."

The three of us both had a few more drinks in quiet.

A tap was on the door and I yelled out, "Come in!" Giselle came in she had come back from the library. The Doctor and prot smiled warmly at her and Giselle came over and took his hand and then kissed him on the cheek. The Doctor rolled his eyes at the shameless flirting and said, "He's leaving, you know. It won't be the same when he's gone."

"I know." Giselle said a bit sadly. She went over and said softly in my ear, "It's Robert Porter. That's all we have for now." She also gave me a folded piece of paper. I opened it up and smiled on it was a number for a Sarah Jane Smith. Giselle also whispered, "That's the number I found for her. I tried to call it earlier but she wasn't in. I left a message and gave her your number."

I folded up the number and put it in my pocket and she then sat down. I was about to pour her a drink when I found that the Doctor pouring her one and offering it to her. She smiled and took it.

I then shouted, "Robert Porter! Can you hear me? We know who you are!"

The Doctor groaned a bit and prot seemed taken aback, but finally realized what I was doing. His voice was slurred a bit from the alcohol. "I tol' you an' tol' you, he ain' comin' out!"

"Ask him again!"

"I've tried. I've rilly rilly rilly tried. What else c'n I do?"

"You can stay!" Giselle said in a pleading tone.

The Doctor shook his head, "Oy you humans don't get it do you?"

He turned slowly toward her, "I can't," he said sadly, "It's now or never."

"Why?" She asked.

"As I a'ready 'splained to doctor Bew—Bew—Doctor Brewer, I shed—shed—I am 'xpected. The widnow is op'n I c'n _only _go back on August Seventeenth. At 3:31 inna norming."

Giselle begged and pleaded, "It's not so bad here, is it?"

He sighed, "Yes, it is."

The Doctor sighed and shook his head, "I disagree on that, but prot's his own person. I love Earth myself, all you humans fascinate me."

I poured him another drink and then said firmly playing my last trump, "Prot, I want you to stay too."

"Wha' for?"

"You think the Earth is a pretty bad place. You can help us make it better."

"How, f'r cryin' out loud?"

"Well, for example you have helped a lot of people at the hospital. And there are many more beings you can help if you will stay. We on Earth have a lot of problems. All of us need you."

"You c'n help y'rself if you want to. You just hafta _want _to, thass all there is to it. Plus you have the Doctor, he th'nks he's Earth's cha'pion. You don't ne'd me."

The Doctor smirked lightly but said nothing.

I sighed and continued, "Robert needs you. Your friend needs you."

"He doesn't need me. He doesn't even pay 'tention to me anymore."

"That's because he's an independent being with a mind of his own. But he would want you to stay, I know he would."

"How d'you know that?"

"Ask him!"

Prot sighed and looked a bit puzzled and tired. He closed his eyes. His glass tipped a bit and then he opened his eyes and appeared to be completely sober.

"What did he say?"

"He told me I've wasted enough time here. He wants me to go away and leave him alone."

"What will happen to him when you go? Have you thought about that?"

Prot grinned and the Doctor grinned as well, prot said, "That's up to you."

Giselle began to cry, "Please prot, I want you to stay."

He responded, "I can always come back."

"When?"

"Not long. About five of your years. It will seem like no time at all."

The Doctor grinned, "Maybe I'll come back then too. Who knows and he's right, won't seem like any time at all."

I grumbled and gave the Doctor a hard glance, he wasn't helping matters. "Five_ years_, why so long? I thought you'd be back sooner."

Prot game me a sad look, "Owing to the nature of time…." He sighed and then looked at the Doctor who nodded in a profound look and he then turned back to me, "There's a tradeoff for round trips. I would try to explain it to you, but I'm just too tired."

Giselle sobbed, "Take me with you."

The Doctor groaned and shook his head, "Honestly, come off it."

I glared at the Doctor, "Be nice or I'll have the orderlies take you."

The Doctor sighed, "He's leaving. He won't be the same person. She needs to get it through her thick head….oh never mind. You don't understand anyway."

Giselle hugged prot and he said, "I'm sorry, But next time."

"Prot….Doctor….." I finished emptying the bottle into Giselle's, prot's and the Doctor's glasses.

"What if I tell you there's no such place as K-PAX or Gallifrey?"

Prot and the Doctor both said at the same time, "_Now_ who's crazy?"

**XXXX**

**A/N: Not much more to the story as you can see. But decided to split this chapter up. Hope you enjoy. Please R/R **


	22. Session Eighteen part 2

**Session Eighteen part 2 **

The session I had with prot and rather impromptu with the Doctor turned out very strange indeed. After prot had been taken back to his room and I heard he slept for five hours. The Doctor refused to leave asserting that he was entitled to hear what Giselle had gathered. From Giselle's hours and hours of searching she had found Robert's father, Gerald Porter. From that she learned that the name of their hometown was Guelph, Montana. She recalled the record she had found earlier of a murder/suicide that had taken place there in August 1985. The record had been mislabeled by the sheriff as a murder/drowning and not as a murder/missing person despite the fact that the body had never been found from the suicide. The Doctor shook his head and gave a look of disdain but what ever comments he had, he kept to himself, seeming only to prefer to give non-verbal displeasure rather than comment about it.

Giselle spoke about what she had found out, Robert porter. His family, his daughter and wife had spent the day on August 17, 1985 cooling themselves in the back yard with a lawn sprinkler. An intruder arrived at the house. He had previously been convicted countless times as a sex offender and other various crimes, ended up breaking into the house. When the wife and daughter went into the house, the two were raped countless times and murdered. When Robert came home from he found the intruder and having the strength of a man who worked at a slaughterhouse bringing down cows, Robert wrestled the man and broke his neck killing him. The lawn sprinkler remained on till the police came and turned it off the next day. Robert went down to the river and killed himself but the police not finding the body labeled it as a drowning rather than a missing person. Robert's mother had left town a few weeks after the tragedy to live with his sister in Alaska. The police didn't have the address though, and so Giselle wanted to fly out to Montana to find out where she had gone. The Doctor smiled, "I can help with that."

"What? You're not even allowed out of the hospital." I was getting annoyed at the Doctor popping in when he shouldn't.

"Well I can. That is if Miss. Giselle wants my help. I can save you the money on airfare…." The Doctor said with a grin.

I called for the orderlies and the Doctor suddenly pulled out a stick like device, He waved it around, "Beware me and my sonic screwdriver."

I frowned where had that come from, I was certain I had confiscated that particular instrument. The Doctor grinned, "What? It's mine. I am entitled to my little toys."

"You're going to harm us with a sonic what was it, screwdriver? What do you use that for anyway?"

"Mostly for shelves."

I frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"What haven't you been bored and had to put up a lot shelves?"

"So the point is that that thing is harmless."

The Doctor grinned, "Mostly harmless, a lot like humans. Anyway….I am not leaving, not just yet. But maybe you should ask Miss. Giselle what she wants."

Giselle sighed and then said, "Doctor, please I am fine with Doctor Brewer's offer to help me with this assignment."

The Doctor sighed and pocketed the sonic screwdriver, "Fine…." He muttered and then walked out of the room.

I sighed, "That's the first time I have seen him like that well maybe once before after I drugged him."

Giselle nodded, "I think he might be jealous. You saw how he was when I was fawning over prot."

I nodded, I hadn't thought about that possibility. Although it troubled me where exactly he had gotten that particular device in the first place, when I had the orderlies search for it later out of the Doctor's pockets, they couldn't find it. In fact they ended up with a whole conglomeration of what would be considered 'junk.' As for Giselle, I provided for her travel expenses and various needs to get to Montana. And I spent the rest of the day troubled by the facts that had been given to me about my son Chip.

Giselle called me from Guelph the next morning. One of Robert's sisters, she reported, was indeed living in Alaska, the other in Hawaii. Since Sarah's family didn't have either address, Giselle was working with a friend for one of the airlines to try to determine Robert's mother's destination when she left Montana. In addition, she had managed to gather photographs from Robert's school days, his wife, and of his daughter. It had taken her most of the night to gather the information. I instructed her to, "Find his mother and fax me all the pictures and other stuff now, if you can." She told me they should already be there.

As I looked over the photos, I found photos of Robert as he grew up and photos from his years in high school. I had copies of his birth certificate, his immunization records, grade transcripts (mostly made up of A's and B's) various awards for academic and sports achievements. I found pictures of his family, of his wife and of his daughter, and judging from the age of the daughter, probably been taken not too long after the tragedy.

I later found prot and the Doctor in the dining room area, most of the patients were sitting around having lunch and quite a few of them were gathered around prot and the Doctor. I smiled the patients were doing so well since they both were here.

I asked to speak to prot alone and the Doctor followed around. I complained and prot said, "Its fine, Gino. If the Doctor wants to be part of the conversation, I have no problem with it. It's you that seems to have the problem."

I grumbled lightly but was stuck. I remarked to prot, "Every one of the patients would do anything you asked them to. Why do you suppose that is?"

He sighed, "Because I speak to them as equals. No offense but that is something you doctors seem to have a hard time with. I listen to them being to being."

The Doctor turned a slightly embarrassed color; something prot had said clearly touched a nerve. I guessed that even the Doctor had troubles listening to people.

I protested, "I listen to them!"

The Doctor grinned and put a hand on my shoulder. Suddenly he seemed to be favoring me all of a sudden, "He does his best."

"You listen to them in a different way. You are not as concerned with them or their problems as you are with the papers and the books you get out of it. Not to mention your salary, which is far too high."

The Doctor nodded, "True, you humans only think of monetary benefits."

Prot then stated, "You Doctor, also listen to humans in a different way."

The Doctor coughed a bit, "I am not human, so how I listen doesn't make much of a difference."

Prot chuckled, "Fair enough, Doctor. You know I am mostly speaking about humans."

The Doctor seemed relieved for the most part and was quiet.

We came to prot's room, it was the first time I had been there since the first time he disappeared and I said, "I've got some picture and documents to show you."

I opened prot/Robert's file and spread out the documents. I did hold some of the photo's back. He looked over the pictures of himself, the birth and graduation certificates. The Doctor smiled lightly

"Do you know who this is?"

Prot said calmly, "That is Robert Porter."

"No. It is you."

"Haven't we been over this before?"

"Yes, but at that time I didn't have anything to prove that you and Robert were the same person."

"And we aren't."

"How do you explain the fact that he looks so much like you?"

"Why is a soap bubble round?"

The Doctor grinned, "It's that morphogenetic field, Doctor Brewer, like prot said…."

I glared at the doctor for a moment and he was quiet. I continued, "No, I mean why does he look _exactly_ like you?"

"He doesn't. He is thinner and fairer than I am. My eyes are light-sensitive and his aren't. We are different in a thousand ways."

"No. Robert is you. You are Robert. You are part of the same being."

"You are wrong. I'm not even human. We are just close friends. Without me he'd be dead."

"And so would you. Whatever happens to him also happens to you. Do you understand what I am saying?"

The Doctor was laughing lightly. I frowned and the Doctor said, "Sorry."

Prot sighed and wrote something down in his notebook, "It is an interesting hypothesis."

I sighed, "But you admit the possibility that I'm right."

Prot's smile widened, "I'll admit that, if you'll admit it's possible that I came from K-PAX."

The Doctor smiled, "Couldn't put it better myself."

"So what are you saying Doctor, that you're an alien from another world as well?"

The Doctor grinned, "Of course, I have been trying to tell that to you for almost four months. Which I have to admit has been the longest that I have stayed put in any place. 1990 has been fun, Doctor Brewer. Lots of fun. But I am looking forward to leaving as well."

I pulled out more photos, "Do you recognize these photos?" They were photos of Sarah and Rebecca.

Prot said calmly, "It is his wife and daughter."

"And this one?"

"That is his mother and father."

If only I had more time, I could surely convince prot that he really was Robert Porter, even though the Doctor really wasn't helping matters. But I didn't have any more time and that was the problem.

"Giselle is trying to locate your mother and sister in Alaska. She is going to try to bring your mother here. Please, prot, don't leave until you talk to her."

He threw up his hands, "How many times must I tell you—I have to leave at 3:31 in the morning. _Nothing _can change that!"

"We are going to get her here as soon as we can."

Prot said firmly without even glancing at a clock, "You have exactly twelve hours and eight minutes to do it in."

-0o0-

That evening Howie and Ernie threw a bon voyage party for prot and the Doctor in the recreation room. Various gifts of fruit, vegetables, and books were given to prot. The Doctor didn't receive any gifts only because when they were offered he refused them, saying he had plenty of similar stuff on the TARDIS. There was a great deal of hugging and kissing. There was also a lot of tension. Everyone wanted to know who was going to K-PAX. Prot then said calmly, "It will be the one who falls asleep first."

The Doctor chuckled lightly at this statement and watched amusedly as all the patients gave prot tearful embraces and they all rushed off to bed.

I told prot I had some things to do, but would come to say good-bye before he left. I then retired to my office. At about eleven o'clock Giselle called. She had found Robert's sister's address in Alaska. The only problem was that she had died the previous September, and his mother had gone on to live with the other sister in Hawaii. Giselle had tried to reach her, but without success. "It's too late to get her to New York in time, but if we find her, she might be able to call him."

I told her to make it fast as time was drawing closer and closer to a close.

-0o0-

I spent the next few hours listening to opera, trying to relax and think over all that had happened in the past few months since prot and the Doctor arrived. I suppose listening to the opera music and trying to accompany it made me sleepy because the next thing I realized I had dosed off.

I dreamt of unfamiliar places, of a planet with a burnt orange sky and brilliant red orange ground. I saw a tower of great height reaching into the heavens above me. I planet filled with academics of a lofty degree. And then I dreamed of a planet that held a purple cloudless sky filled will moons, and a various trees, fields full of red and yellow grains. It was quite lovely and I heard bells chiming in the distance calling my name. I suddenly woke up and looking at my watch I realized that it was 3:00 and I hurried to prot's room.

I found prot bent over his desk writing furiously. The Doctor was close by looking at each page and scrutinizing it and shaking his head. Clearly the Doctor disagreed with what prot was writing but he kept his opinions to himself. Most of prot's belongings were all packed up and read to go. The list of questions from Dr. Flynn answered. In addition, all of the lower ward cats, all six of them, were lying asleep on the bed. I asked prot if it was okay if I looked over the questions and he nodded as he was busy writing his report. Most of the questions were answered except the ones on nuclear power, since he had mentioned earlier that, that form of power would end up destroying the human race. The rest was a list of sixty four planets that listed the people who lived there as well as star charts. It was enough to keep Dr. Flynn and his colleagues busy for quite some time.

Around 3:10 he threw down his pencil, stretched, and yawned a bit noisily as if he had finished a routine piece of work. I then asked him, "May I see your report?"

He smiled, "If you want. But if you want to read it, you better make a copy of it since that's the only copy I have."

I nodded and looked over the report, I had a feeling that it wasn't going to be too complimentary to the Earth, and I then handed it over to a nurse to have it copied. I tjem said, "Is there anything you like about Earth, besides the fruit and the vegetables."

"Of course, I like everything, except the people, with a couple of exceptions."

The Doctor sighed, "Pity, you can't stay around any longer. I might get you to change your mind."

Prot smiled, "I doubt it, Doctor. But it's nice to think you could."

The Doctor and I then said goodbye to prot. I thanked him for all his help with the patients and the Doctor thanked him for the wonderful chase he had given him through time and space.

The nurse came back with a copy of the report and I handed back to prot his copy albeit a bit jumbled up but still intact.

"Just in time too…" Prot said, "But now you'll have to leave the room. Any being within a few feet will be swept along with me. Better take the cats with you as well."

I decided to humor him, what else could I do?

The Doctor and I rousted the cats from the room and each of them rubbed against his leg, as if to say goodbye and then went off to find another place to plant themselves.

I then said, "Good bye Sojourner Porter."

He grinned, "Not goodbye. Just _auf wiedersehen_. I'll be back before you know it." He then smiled as he pointed toward the sky, "After all K-PAX isn't so far away really."

I stepped out of the room, but left the door open. I had informed the infirmary and had them on stand by, to be prepared for anything. I could see Dr. Chakraborty down the corridor with an emergency cart containing a respirator and all the rest. There were only a couple of minutes to go.

The last I saw of prot was him organize what he had left of his papers and things. The Doctor meanwhile stood by the door way watching. I suddenly was distracted by a security guard who said there was a long distance call. It was from Robert's mother! At exactly the same instant, one of the patients came running down the hall with a suitcase demanding to be taken with prot. It could have been only a few seconds, but when I turned to tell prot about the call, he was gone.

The Doctor's gaze was still on the room, "What happened?" I asked him. The Doctor chuckled, "Humans…" He then went over and picked up a note scribbled on a piece a paper, along with the dark glasses lying close by. The note stated, "I won't be needing these for a while. Please keep them for me." The Doctor smiled, "Told you he would be leaving. You didn't believe it did you?"

I glared at him, "Tell me where he went, Doctor."

The Doctor sighed, "He went home, Doctor Brewer. Simple as that, I suppose you want me to help look for the other half of him."

"What do you mean other half?"

"Oh you know. You know very well what I mean. Robert Porter. Prot's gone home. Robert is sadly still here. He needs you Doctor Brewer. Come on let's go find him."

The Doctor and I looked all over the hospital, I even looked in the same service tunnel that I believed that prot had been when he took his trip to Greenland, Iceland, and Canada.

We (The Doctor and I) found him lying unconscious and in the fetal position in Bess's room. He was little more than alive. His eyes were barely dilatable and his muscles like steel rods. I recognized the symptoms immediately. He was in a deep catatonic state. I knew something like this would be the outcome. The Doctor was right, prot was gone and Robert was left behind.

The Doctor said to me, "I know what you think this is, Doctor Brewer and you're right to a certain extent. Robert Porter always has existed but prot, well he's another person as well and I doubt you believe me but….he really has gone home to K-PAX."

I didn't say anything and as prot/Robert was taken away, I wouldn't realize till later that Bess was also gone and also reported missing.

When I later asked the Doctor about it, he sighed and said, "She's gone with him. I knew he'd take her. He's like me in that regard, always takes the best."

"I hardly consider Bess one of the best."

"That's because you're human. You wouldn't know who one of the best was if it struck you right between the eyes."

-0o0-

Giselle later had prot's report typed up and translated by a cryptographer using prot's translation of Hamlet. The Doctor called it mostly rubbish for the most part. In the fact that prot said that the human race wouldn't survive another century considering the way that humans now lived. The Doctor stated that it was only because prot's race didn't know humans like he knew them. But prot's last words were encouraging and the Doctor thought the words were true as it stated in Pax-o: _Oho minny blup kelsur_—"They are yet children."

**XXXXX**

**A/N: Not much left to the story. This was the longest chapter I have worked up. I hoped you have liked the story. Please R/R. All credit goes to BBC for Doctor Who and Gene Brewer for K-PAX. **


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Robert's mother finally arrived with Giselle the day after prot's departure and stayed through the weekend, but there was no indication whatever of cognizance on Robert's part. She really was a sweet woman, who had no idea what had happened to her son and had not even been aware of prot's existence. I told her there was no need for her to stay longer and promised to let her know of any change in his condition. I dropped her off at Newark Airport. I planned afterwards to spend time with my family in the Adirondacks as well as talk to my son concerning his 'problem.'

As for the Doctor, now that's a strange case. He said he was leaving the same day as prot but he didn't. He stayed with Robert for a few days along with his mother. He never mentioned once to his mother that he was an 'alien' but comforted the woman and kept saying, 'I am so sorry.'

The day before Robert's mother left I went into my office and found a strange blue box. I wasn't even sure where it had come from. The Doctor walked in and said to me. "I have stayed longer than I said I was, but this time I really must go."

I cried out firmly, "Please Doctor, please stay."

The Doctor shook his head, "Nope, it's time I moved on."

He stroked the blue box affectionately.

"How? Where?" I had a hard time trying to formulate the questions on how exactly this blue box came into my office. I know I hadn't asked for it to be in my office in the first place.

"This is the TARDIS, Doctor Brewer, my ship. Yea, I know she looks like a big blue box. That's a long story. A long time ago, she use to be all sorts of shapes and sizes, but the camouflage thing burnt out on me and she's been stuck as a blue box ever since."

I was silent I couldn't say anything.

The Doctor grinned, "Now knowing how you doubt everything you see, you'll probably discredit this just as soon as I leave. But if you can so easily discredit K-PAX so easily, there is one thing you're not going to discredit, at least not for a little while and that's me. Just watch this….you'll like it, I think." The Doctor paused for a moment as he dug through his pockets and then he said, "One other thing, if Sarah Jane Smith calls….tell her I said hello."

The Doctor took out a key and unlocked the door to the blue box and stepped inside of it. I touched the box and tapped it a few times. It seemed to be just an ordinary wood box. I laughed, how could the Doctor obviously think he was going anywhere in a blue box? Suddenly there was a whirring sound. A strange sound I have never heard before and I don't think I could describe what that sound is or was. Papers on my desk flew off and a gust of wind blew through my office. I gasped as I saw the blue box fade away.

I blinked, impossible, this just couldn't have happened, a blue box just disappearing and taking the Doctor with it. The phone suddenly rang in my office. I went over and answered it.

"Hello…."

A voice on the other end answered, "Hello, this is Sarah Jane Smith. I….was given this number to reach you, I was told that you've seen the Doctor."

I was quiet. I couldn't speak. For a few minutes there was silence. Meanwhile Sarah Jane's voice was on the phone. "Hello….hello…..Doctor Brewer are you still there?"

I finally spoke, "Yes….I have seen the Doctor."

"Is he still there?" The voice seemed anxious.

I sighed and paused for a moment, "No…..he just left."

Sarah Jane was quiet and then she laughed, "That sounds like the Doctor. He's always like that. I suppose he just got into the TARDIS and disappeared without much of a goodbye."

I was quiet for a moment and I licked my lips, "The Doctor wanted me to tell you something."

Sarah Jane was quiet for a moment and then said, "And?"

"He told me to tell you hello."

There was no sound over the phone for a long while and then I heard Sarah Jane's voice, "Thanks….Doctor Brewer for telling me that, you don't know how long I have wanted to…well even if it isn't his voice, just you telling me that he said hello means a lot to me."

I coughed a bit trying to gather my thoughts and said, "Sarah Jane, who is the Doctor anyway?"

"Oh, I thought you would already know. He's a Time Lord. He can be a bit on the melancholy side as well. He'd mope forever on that. Gives me all that 'I walk through eternity, Earth isn't my home bit', but don't let that fool you. He really is a wonderful man."

"So he is from Earth?"

Sarah Jane suddenly laughed, "Of course not. Like I said before, he's a Time Lord. And…." She sighed and said softly, "I love him. Despite all his faults and him leaving me, I love him. So now you understand why your message from him means so much to me."

This was getting awkward and I said to Sarah Jane, "Thank you for your help Ms. Smith. But I better let you go."

"No problem and thank you, Doctor Brewer. It means so much to me to know that the Doctor is still out there and still alive. Good bye, Doctor Brewer."

The phone clicked and I put my phone back on the receiver. I sat there quietly mulling over the conversation. I still don't know what to think about the Doctor.

Even today, five years later, I still don't know what to think or even to believe. Perhaps I never will. I have spent these past five years with Robert, one of these days I think perhaps he'll wake up and ask me for some fruit. But he just sits there in a comatose state. Giselle still visits him and I tell him the news of the hospital. Like most catatonics, he can probably hear everything but won't acknowledge anyone.

I still don't have any information on Bess, if anyone has seen a young black woman with a pretty face anywhere, perhaps sitting on a park bench hugging herself and rocking, please help her if you can and let us know where she is. I know what the Doctor said but….I just can't believe that she's on K-PAX. To me there is no doubt that K-PAX is the product of Robert Porter's mind, it was created to help him deal with the horrible things life has given him. However, there are times I swear I see a blue box somewhere on a street corner and wonder if I go up to it the Doctor might end up popping out of it and say hello. And sometimes at night I go out and look up at the sky, toward the constellation Lyra, and I wonder…..

**XXXX**

**A/N: Okay this is the end of the story. Kind of hard to say that it's finished but it is. I hope you liked it. I know I had fun writing it and typing it out. Please R/R. **


End file.
